Discovering A New Family
by secret shugo chara
Summary: Hope Potter has been alone for most of her life. Now, three Pokémon will take her to a world where she can have friends and a true family of her own. How will the Pokémon world fare with the Girl-Who-Lived in it? Fem!Harry! Based off of Interferes series of WizardsGirl and with their permission!
1. Meeting Hope

**A/N:**I have been given permission from WizardsGirl to post and write my own version of their _Interferes _series! So basic plot belongs to them! However any new OCs in this story belongs to me though. Enjoy and review please!

It all started on a dark and stormy night that was not meant to be…no, wrong opening (**_A/N: bloody muse (can't keep anything straight and always wondering around looking at other stories or trying to start other stories…)_**). It was really a pleasant day. one of those days where the sun was shining in a mainly cloudless sky and a cool yet light breeze was blowing causing the leaves that had already fallen off the trees to twirl and dance on the ground. Now, we approach a neighborhood in England, where all of the houses looked undeniably the same with only very small details being different, called Privet Drive. Here there lived a particular family in #4 on Privet Drive.

Oh, this family was just an ordinary family with nothing interesting about three members of the family at all. This family was the Dursley family. The father, Vernon Dursley, was a particular large…. _Beefy_... man with a bristly mustache with hair that was an odd yellowish color (in fact the color was very similar to damp or even wet straw) and small brown eyes that were extremely pig-like as well as greedy. Upon meeting him, you would not be the first to think that he was a rather obnoxious tusk-less humanoid walrus (though this could be an insult to all walruses). His wife, Petunia, on the other hand was more a rake than a woman with dark blonde hair that was pulled back in a rather severe bun nearly all the time. She had a neck that was too long, teeth that looked like they belonged to a horse and wore a near permanent expression on her face that made her look as if she had just eaten a lemon or had smelled something particularly nasty. with her small greyish eyes, she always looked at you over her nose. Finally to round out this animal based family there was their son, Dudley. He was about the size of a baby whale (this could be considered an insult to all whales) with his father's hair color, his mother's scowl and eyes. Of course he also took after his father in being loud and obnoxious as well as in the weight department. Not only that, he was also spoiled by his parents who, of course, thought that he could do no wrong and was most definitely a bully. Most of his victims would agree that he was not someone to mess with.

Now the Dursleys prided themselves to having the most 'normal' appearing family along with a lot of other things. However, there are always skeletons in the closet, secrets that some would think need to be kept, or in this case a girl in the cupboard that we shall find and bring to the light of day. Now, this is where our story truly begins as we move on to the backyard…

Here we find our heroine, a rather short girl, who looks to be no older than nine or eight, pulling weed from the garden. This girl had a mop of unbelievably wild auburn hair. She was so disgustingly thin as though she was fed once or twice every other day and that you could count her ribs through her shirt which was five to six sizes too big (the same could be said for the rest of her clothes) for they had originally been Dudley's. Compared to the Dursley family, who had such a pale peach skin that they would have burned if they spent more than an hour or two, her skin was a light tan from having to do the majority of the outside chores and as we watch her stand up straight, looking longingly at the house, we can see her beautiful vibrant jade green eyes that were almost glowing with all the misery that had been in her life. However, the most curious thing about this girl was the angry red lightning bolt shape scar that sat upon her forehead. This is Hope Jailyn Potter, the actually ten year old orphaned niece who had been abandoned on the Dursleys' front doorstep barely a day after her parents' death and when she was a little over a year old. She will soon receive the shock of her life…

* * *

Hope swiped away the sweat on her forehead in irritation as it dripped down, stinging her eyes. As she turned back to weeding her Aunt's garden, she sighed mournfully. Weeding the garden was a physical task not a mental task which meant her thoughts were free to roam and they wandered to her family…if you could call them that.

Her uncle and cousin, or as she liked to call them the Walrus and the Whale (really was there anything else to call them?), were extremely horrible to her. Both of them treated her like a punching bag, even though it was mostly the Whale while the Walrus mainly just stood in the background guffawing and snickering gleefully as well as encouraging his son on. Her Aunt didn't do anything of the sort that the Whale and Walrus did. She just yelled at her and made her cook. Of course, she never tried to stop them from hurting her though, instead choosing to spy on neighbors as well as spread gossip and spoil the Whale. Hope hoped that the Whale had a heart attack. Both the Whale and the Walrus.

With another mournful sigh, Hope sat back on her haunches and stared at the sky for a brief moment, before she bowed her head and screwed her eyes shut tight.

_I want to go somewhere else. A place where no one knows me and where I can get away from these 'people', _she thought as she returned to work on the garden.

Suddenly, something hit her on the head. with a soft cry, she grabbed her head and looked up. Sitting in the tree above her were three…creatures (that was the best she could come up with, alright? No chance to watch much TV...unlike the Whale). The first was a pink feline-esque looking creature that had the largest soft blue eyes Hope had ever seen and had a long thin tail that broaden at the end. It seemed to bouncing up and down as if hyper. The second creature looked similar to a fairy if the fairy was entirely green. It had a round head that came to a point and curled up slightly in the back. The creature also had round toe-less feet, clear wings on its back and three fingered hands. It's eyes were similar to the firsts' only instead of soft blue, they were more of a baby blue and had thick black rings around them along with a pair of green antennae that were tipped with blue. It giggled when Hope looked at it, though Hope thought it was saying **_Bi_** repeatedly. The final creature was the oddest looking one. It was an off white-ish blue with short stubby limbs. Its arms had flaps, giving it the appearance of having long sleeves. There was a curved seam on its stomach. Under its black eyes were teal triangles and it looked as though it was wearing what appeared to be a three point light gold metallic headdress that greatly resembled a star. On each of the three points was a single teal colored tag and on its back were to streamers, which flowed behind it almost like the tail of a comet. All three of the creatures were about the size of a stuffed toy that Dudley used to carry around.

Looking quickly back at the house, Hope looked to see if her family was watching her. Seeing no one, she turned her attention back to the three creatures.

"Hello, I'm Hope. Do you three have names?" she whispered softly so that she didn't frighten them away. She felt somewhat silly talking to them for she was certain they couldn't talk back. What happened gave her somewhat of a shock.

**_Mew_** the pink one said in a voice that had a slight echo to it before jumping off the branch it had been sitting on and doing a somersault in the air.

**_Celebi_** the green fairy one said before it to jumped off the branch as well and twirled around.

The third one got off the branch before it replied with, **_Jirachi_** while giving Hope a bow; then it started giggling with the other to joining in.

Once the giggling died down, Mew floated closer to Hope before circling her one time. to Hope, it felt as though she was being evaluated. Once Mew finished the circle, it turned to the other to and nodded. The other to then took a turn circling her once (once again, it felt as though to Hope that she was being evaluated). Once that was done, the three started talking to one another, though they were just using their names to Hope.

"Somehow, I just know that you're talking about me. I just… wish I could at least understand you so I could ask you what you are and where you come from," Hope muttered softly and somewhat offhandedly before signing for the third time. She was surprised when Jirachi turned to her and closed its eyes before it started to glow slightly. A beam of white light was shot from Jirachi to Hope. Hope could feel something expand in her mind before this something left.

"What in the world just happened?"

**_Simple, I granted your wish, you silly girl_** Jirachi said in Hope's head before twirling around Celebi and Mew.

"So I can understand you now?"

**_Yep, though I might have gone a little overboard. I might have accidently give you the power to speak to all creatures but I don't think I did._** Jirachi said as it lifted an arm up and attempt to rub the back of its head.

"So are there more of you? Where are you from? Why are you here instead of there?"

**_Calm down, Hope, with the questions. We'll answer them one at a time. For your first question, there aren't more of "us" per say…where we're from, there are so few of our kind though there are hundreds of others. But before you ask, we don't mind the fact that there are so few of our kind, in fact, it's kind of nice. Ne, Celebi? Ne, Mew?_**

**_Speak for yourself, Jirachi, I mean no offense to you but there is another Mew. Remember? _**Mew said as it sat down on Hope's head.

**_Don't mind them, Hope-chan, Mew's still somewhat upset the kidnapping and cloning it went through a while ago, though I'm certain that the clone is still alive. _**Celebi said as it started to twirl once more. **_Of course, we're what you would call Legendary Pokémon. That just means that sightings are extremely rare and sporadic but to us, it's more peaceful that way._**

**_For your second question, we're from another world though I still think it's more of another dimension,_** Mew said as it twirled its tail around. **_I wouldn't worry too much about it; it just makes one huge headache for the ones trying to figure it out. That includes Arceus-sama…Ne, Jirachi?_**

**_And for your final question, we were asked by an old friend of this world to bring a child from this house to our world. He could sense that something was wrong in this house but couldn't do anything about it so he thought that we might be able to something about it. We merely agreed to take a look to see what we could do before returning home. He told us the one that we were most likely going to help would have green eyes and wild hair. _**Jirachi said as it shook its head. **_When the three of us saw you, we knew that we had to do something._**

**_I wanna ask the question, Jirachi! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! _**Mew said as it got off Hope's head and started to bounce up and down on every other word it said. Hope giggled softly while Jirachi merely rolled its eyes before it nodded its head. **_So what we would like to do is explain more about our world and if you want, we could take you to our world. Please say yes, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaassssse!_**

"Tell me more about your world and while you explain, I'll think about it. Is that alright?" Hope asked as she looked towards the ground. The three Legendaries nodded their heads; that was acceptable to them.

For an hour, they told Hope the basics about their world. They knew that if she choose to come with them, she would most likely go on a Journey like most children did and learn from it. Once Hope knew the basics, she made her decision fairly quickly. Of course, it wasn't all that hard to decide really. What did she have here? A family that didn't want her and no friends that could or even would stand up to her cousin or if they did, they were beaten up until they stopped coming over to her at school.

"I'm going with you to your world."

The three Legendaries seemed to smile at that. They hadn't been sure if she would come with them to their world but now they had to come up with some sort of plan.

**_Now, we just need to come up with a small plan. The three of us will drop you off near the hometown of a Trainer that we know of. Not only that, you'll need a slight name change, Hope-chan_** Celebi said as Mew started to float around on its back around Hope.

"What's wrong with my name?"

**_Nothing's wrong with it…it's just that in our world, a lot of people have names that are similar to ones from a certain culture here. By having a similar sounding name, you'll fit in a bit better than you would have without. _**Jirachi carefully explained.

"Is there a name that has a similar meaning as mine does?"

**_Of course, there is. I think it was…Nozomi? Yeah, it was Nozomi! So do you want to change anything else before we drop you off? _**Celebi said as it somehow wrote everything down on a sheet of paper that it didn't have before.

Hope raised an eyebrow at the sight but didn't say anything about it. "Could you be able to change my last name? Even if you're from another world, I don't want anyone to find me."

**_Don't you worry about that, Nozomi-chan! Even if someone somehow manages to get to our world without any help from another Legendary, you'll still be safe because they'll only know you as Hope Potter _**Mew said as it flipped around to float like it usually does and as it along with Celebi and Jirachi started to glow, causing Hope to glow as well. **_Not only that, but you might want to claim to have lost the majority of your memories, just 'keep' your name, birthday and all the personal things. Everything else can 'go'. Let's get back on topic, though. For your last name, what would you like for it to be?_**

"Yagami. Nozomi Jailyn Yagami." (**_A/N: This is the only time I will do this…consider me a sticker for rules but this was need for the story._**)

With that, the girl formerly known as Hope Jailyn Potter disappeared from her world and appeared in another as Yagami Jailyn Nozomi.

* * *

**A/N2:** I know that some might have trouble with some Japanese words so I'll provide a rough translation for those words.

_sama= Lord/Lady; Usually used to denote someone of great respect_

_chan= a diminutive that express endearment _

_ne= in my usage, right but can have other meanings_


	2. Into a New World and Enter the Makinos!

**A/N: I'm happy to see that so many are enjoying this story. As someone has pointed out in a review Yagami does originate from Digimon. However I was having trouble coming up with a good last name for Nozomi so I used a name that I knew would be a Japanese last name. So if you notice anything like that, please note that I do NOT own anything except for any OCs that may or may not pop up. Not only that but the original plot belongs to WizardsGirl so if you want to read that, look for the Interferes series****_-When a Phoenix Interferes _****and ****_When a Stranger Interferes_****. Please review!**

Nozomi woke up slowly to soft sunlight that filtered through the tree leaves on her eyelids. With a soft moan, she rolled onto her side and curled up into the fetal position while gripping her now pounding head. _I feel like I just got my head slammed into several of the lockers at school,_ she thought grimly. _Multiple times by the severity of the pounding that's going on._ Nozomi opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to get adjusted to the light before fully opening them, and sat up while looking around curiously.

She was obviously in a forest but not one of her usual hide places for when Dudley and his gang decided to play 'Hope Hunting'. While she was looking around, something bumped into her back and she froze, reacting somewhat naturally from her time with the Dursleys. She turned around slowly so that whatever it was didn't become angry. When she saw what had run into her, she simply stared at it. It looked like a purple bug that was similar to a caterpillar. However the only difference was that this…creature… was roughly the size of a small cat. For a while, both of them stared at each other when Nozomi blinked and suddenly the bug-cat creature made a weird sound, almost like a happy trill, before launching itself into her arms.

It was only pure reflexes that made her catch the creature. As Nozomi carefully cradled it, she noticed that it was wearing a light pink collar that stood out against the purple skin of the creature. She slowly held up the creature and regarded the tag.

"Cho? Your name is Cho?" The Caterpie, as the tag declared it to be, trilled at her again while wiggling around happily. Nozomi laughed in mystified delight. "Well, Cho, let's get you to this…" She squinted at the tag looking for an address. "'846 Pallet Town'? Where's that?" Cho merely trilled and she cradled the Caterpie to her chest with a soft sigh. "Well, now we'll just have to look for it won't we?" Cho nodded while trilling before snuggling into her chest and once comfortable, promptly fell asleep. _Well,_ she thought as she started to look around for a path or another person to give her directions to Pallet Town, _this isn't what I expected but I'll just have to go with the flow…_

Seeing no one, Nozomi picked a random direction and just hoped she picked the right direction as she started walking.

It took Nozomi four hours just to find a road and then another two hours before she was out of the forest, standing in front of a signpost with arrows pointing in different directions. Nozomi saw that the way she just came from was Viridian forest, which in turn would lead her to Pewter City…

Following the signs, she quickly figured out how to get to Pallet Town and happily turned that way to start walking. Cho woke up once Viridian City was out of sight and wanted to be set down. Nozomi sighed but placed the Caterpie on the ground. She merely smiled as she watch the Caterpie letting out trilling laughs while rolling around in the grass.

**_Fun! _**a soft almost childlike female voice said. **_So much fun! _**Cho looked up at Nozomi with eyes shining happily. **_Nice human! Nice human nice to Cho._**

Nozomi stared at the Caterpie as it ran… or would a better term be crawled?... over to a bush that had small blue oval shaped berries on it. Cho happily plucked one and ate it while trilling in delight. Suddenly, Cho looked at her. They stared at each other, Cho with an almost shy look in its' eyes while Nozomi had shock in hers. Silently, Nozomi slowly sank to the ground as she lost herself to her thoughts. She looked and blinked at Cho, who was now holding one of the berries up to her while still looking shy.

**_Human hungry? _**Nozomi nodded, slightly startled, before take the berry carefully. She looked at it curiously and with caution before looking up and smiling at Cho.

"Thank you, Cho. I was just about to get kind of hungry, actually and my name is Nozomi." Nozomi said absently before taking a small bite of the fruit. It was a mixture of spicy, dry, bitter and sweet but it made her feel less tired slightly than she could ever even remember being. She happily ate the rest of it, wanting to feel even less tired. Cho trilled happily before bringing her several more until it had made a good medium-size pile. Once the pile had been made, the Caterpie joyfully climbed into Nozomi's lap and started eating the berries with her.

When the pile was gone, Nozomi yawned widely before getting up while carrying Cho and curling up at a base of a tree that was within easy sight of the road. Cho curled up on her chest and quite soon the two of them were both fast asleep.

* * *

Nozomi woke up as the sun was going down several hours later and stretched carefully trying not to wake up Cho. She carefully sat up even more, moving Cho slowly so that she, as the voice that Nozomi could hear earlier had sounded like a Ung female, wouldn't wake up. Looking at the bush, Nozomi quickly picked some more of the berries and placed them into one of the cavern-like pockets on her too big pants. Cradling Cho to her chest, she set off once more for Pallet Town.

Within an hour, dusk had finally set and she could see a small town. With a sigh of relief, she started walking faster before accidentally stumbling over a small rock and inadvertently waking Cho, who immediately started to cry.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Cho," she softly crooned, trying to calm the crying Caterpie. "Shh, shh, you're safe, small one. Nozomi's got you. It's okay, shh, shh." Cho calmed down quickly but was sniffling and trilling softly in anxiety before snuggling into her arms once more and looking around curiously. "See, sweetheart? you're almost home!" Cho brightened up almost immediately making Nozomi chuckle softly.

As she drew closer to the town, she could feel hope rising in her chest causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion because it wasn't her own. Would someone be able to tell her what was going on? She quickly thought back to what the three Legendaries had told her before she came here. Nozomi was confident that she hadn't been able to feel anyone else's emotions back in her old world. She mentally shrugged, but was concerned about Cho because she rather liked the Caterpie, even with her shyness and childishness. It was like caring for a younger sibling, something that she had always wanted back in her old world but would never have thanks to the car crash she and her parents had been in when she had been younger unless the Dursleys had another child which wasn't likely. Nozomi decided as she looked around at the house numbers before finding the right one finally.

She walked up to the gate and carefully opened it before making sure it closed behind her. Nozomi started tickling Cho's belly as she made her way to the porch, causing the Caterpie to trill and squirm in a helpless fit of laughter. Chuckling softly to herself, Nozomi pushed the doorbell and waited patiently. A tall man with russet brown hair, a strong jaw and friendly amethyst purple eyes answered, smiling.

"Hello there, can I help you?" he looked at Nozomi curiously as he asked that and Nozomi smiled softly at him, suddenly frighten as well as shy.

"Um… yes, hi. My name is Yagami. I was wondering if this little one belonged to someone in this house. If not, do you know where they moved or if they left a contact number so I can contact them about this little one?" She carefully held Cho up, who wiggled in her grip and trilled at the man who blinked then beamed at Nozomi.

"Cho! Where have you been hiding, ya scamp? Aiko has been searching everywhere for you for days now!" the man carefully took Cho away from Nozomi who found the sudden loss of her little friend kind of saddening.

"Tou-san?" came a soft voice from behind the man. "Who is it?" The man turned and Nozomi saw a little girl, no older than six, with lilac purple hair and the man's purple eyes, standing down the hallway shyly in a baby blue nightgown while holding onto a toy butterfly-looking stuffed animal. While looking at the stuffed animal, Nozomi was reminded vaguely of Cho.

"Look who this nice young lady brought home, Aiko!" When the little girl, Aiko, saw Cho, she cried out in happiness and leapt forward. Cho jumped from the man's arms into her arms and Aiko hugged Cho tightly.

"Oh, Cho! you scared me half to death!" the girl cried. "Don't you ever _ever _run off like that again! I was so worried when Tou-san couldn't find you!" The man looked at Nozomi as Aiko continued to hug and talk to Cho. Nozomi tried her hardest to hide the longing from her face but the man had already seen it and smiled at her in understanding.

"Why don't you come in for a minute, Yagami-san? We were just sitting down for dinner, and we have more than enough for one more." Nozomi quickly shook her head, though she thought she might have shook it a bit too quickly.

"I really don't want to intrude, Mr…." The man smiled slightly.

"I'm Akito. Makino Akito." He held out his hand. Nozomi merely shook hands with him, knowing that her family wouldn't be able to find her now.

"I'm Nozomi. Yagami Nozomi." When they shook hands, Nozomi felt how firm Akito's handshake was in surprise. He didn't look like a strong man but Nozomi could tell that Akito had s kind of strength that very few men possessed including her cousin and uncle.

"Come on in, Nozomi-san." Akito smiled and Nozomi shyly smiled back, before slowly and carefully stepping into the brightly lit and colored hallway. Suddenly Nozomi found herself with an armful of little girl and Caterpie. She stiffen at the contact.

"Arigatō , arigatō, arigatō, arigatō!" Aiko squealed before kissing Nozomi on the cheek. Cho trilled, too happy for words but rubbed her head under Nozomi's chin. Nozomi just gave a startled laugh.

"You're quite welcome…Aiko-chan, was it?" The little girl just nodded, causing her lilac curls to bounce. Nozomi smiled slightly at her. "Well, I was just happy to have some kind of friendly company. I think I had gotten lost while I was in Viridian Forest. However, I'm not too sure if I did get lost or if I was just left there on purpose. Somehow, I think I lost the majority of my memories," Aiko looked at Nozomi with concern filled eyes. Somehow, Nozomi knew that Jirachi made it so that she could speak and understand the language of the world that she now lived in.

"Are you okay?" Nozomi merely nodded before setting Aiko down of the ground and smiled softly at Akito.

"I remember…a few important personal details like name, age, birthday, things like that and a few unimportant details. I had no clue what forest I was in but…I knew that there were more creatures similar to her. However, I couldn't remember if they were similar to her in size or not…" Nozomi trailed off, hopeful for information. Akito was quick to give it.

"Oh, sure, there are more like her and others not like her." That led to a long discussion that basically repeated what the three Legendaries had told her before she came here. He also explained while they were eating lasagna after Nozomi was introduced to Rei, Akito's wife, what gym badges were and how you got them, which the three Legendaries hadn't told her about.

"Nozomi-chan, here," Akito said about an hour after Aiko went to bed while handing Nozomi to books. "I've had these since I went on my first Journey. Don't get much use out of them these days but anyway this one," here Akito pointed the blue one, "is about what can harm and help your Pokémon. The other one," now he pointed to the brown one, " is one that I wrote myself, mostly about what Pokémon like and dislike as well as about the region." Nozomi nodded somewhat eagerly, not used to things being willingly given to her.

"Nozomi-chan…" Rei said while coming up behind her husband. "You're welcome to stay here for the night, that is if your parents don't mind…" Akito nodded, but Nozomi looked down at the ground before answering Rei.

"Mum and Dad are dead," she said in a soft monotone. Rei gasped slightly while Akito winced. "I never knew them, I think, past my first birthday…My Oba-san and Oji-san…took me in, I think, but…I ran away to protect myself…from them, I think." They didn't ask what she meant by that and she was extremely glad for it. She knew that if they pushed her, they would get more of the true story about herself.

"Oh, you poor child," Rei said before enveloping her in a hug. Nozomi stiffened at first, not used to any physical human contact that wasn't for a beating or from a bully, before very slowly relaxing and buried her face in Rei's shoulder while taking a deep choked breath and try desperately not to cry.

"You can stay here for as long as you like, Nozomi-chan," Akito said firmly while placing a hand on her shoulder. Nozomi nodded silently while still trying to hold back tears. Rei leaned back, looking over Nozomi critically.

"I agree with Akito and we'll get you some clothes that actually fit as well as make sure that you eat at least five square meals a day. You are _much _**too** thin." Akito grinned at his wife's antics.

Nozomi couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Things were looking up already!

* * *

**A/N 2:** **OK, translation time! Oh, and before I forget...due to a weekly changing work schedule as well as trying to balance school, work and try to have a social life (plus dealing with a muse that tends to bounce around different ideas for me to do...) I will _try_ to update my stories at least once a month. I MAKE NO PROMISES on when chapters will be up! So please do not try to encourage me to publish more when I am going to be busy trying to write chapters, doing homework and trying to catch up on sleep for those late nights studying/working!  
**

_-chan=diminutive used for girls_

_-san=basically Mr./Ms./Mrs._

_Oba-san=aunt/grandmother (in this context aunt)_

_Oji-san=uncle/grandfather (in this context uncle)_

_Tou-san=one way to say father_


	3. Meeting Professor Oak!

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the last A/N in the previous chapter especially if I came off as snappish. I just wanted everyone to know that I'll try to have chapters out despite being so busy. Here's Chapter 3 and again I own nothing except for my OCs that may or may not pop up. Original plot belongs to WizardsGirl. If you wish to read that, please look for _When a Phoenix Interferes _and _When a Stranger_ _Interferes_. In answer to someone's review...yes, I just realized that Cho is a shiny Pokémon. Somehow I managed to get this done sooner than expected also my time is now going to be very limited since school has started for me so please remember that I'll try to get chapters out as soon as possible. Please read, enjoy and review!**

Nozomi woke up slowly to something poking her steadily on the forehead. She'd tried to swat it away but the nuisance just continued. She opened her eyes and squinted at it. The nuisance place her glasses on her nose helpfully.

"Thanks," she mumbled out then blinked at the sight before her. She quickly rubbed her eyes and blinked at it again. It blinked right back at her. 'It' being a three feet tall bony faced bright red lizard-like creature that was standing upright with glaring teal blue eyes that were staring curiously back at her. Nozomi blinked again and saw at the end of its tail had a flame on it.

"Uh…Hello?" The lizard creature raised an eyebrow ridge at her

**_Hello to you too. Are you going to actually stay awake now? I've woken you up at least three times but you keep falling back to sleep _**Nozomi blushed lightly and smiled at it…er, him by the sound of it.

"I'll stay awake, thank you. No more poking." The lizard creature looked at her amused before nodding.

"Char…" it…he grumbled before turning and heading for the kitchen. Nozomi got up from her makeshift bed on the couch, neatly folded up the blankets and carried both them as well as the pillow over the closet and put them away. She then headed towards the kitchen and was startled to see that no one, other than the lizard-like Pokémon, was in there.

"Where is everyone? Oh, and before I forget, what's your name?" Nozomi blushed again and softly smiled at the Pokémon.

**_Agni's the name. I'm a Charmeleon. My Trainer's Rei, and for ya's first question, everyone else is still asleep _**The lizard-like Pokémon laid his head on his hands and impersonated someone sleeping. Nozomi beamed at the Pokémon.

"It's nice to meet you, Agni-kun. My name is Yagami Nozomi." She bowed to the Pokémon before she held out her hand and a very shocked Agni took it. They shook hands-or would it be claws?-and Agni shook his head firmly.

**_Ya can understand me? _**Nozomi nodded and helped the Pokémon get out bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, Rei-san might tell you later that I lost my memories somehow while in Viridian forest. Well, what she and Akito-san don't know is that I think I had a dream where I meet three Legendaries. I think they said that their names were Mew, Celebi and Jirachi?...I don't remember but…when I came to, Cho was about to run into me and when she spoke to me early yesterday I could understand her. However, that doesn't explain what happened to me as Cho and I were entering Pallet Town. I just felt hope that wasn't mine." Nozomi was now nervous. Has she done something wrong? The Charmeleon merely shook his head.

**_Ya gotta be slightly psychic in some way or other for ya to understand us. Most humans can't...though if they have enough of a bond with their Pokémon, but even then they can understand them to a certain level_** Nozomi nodded, lost in her thoughts, as she found the frying pan and a spatula. She grabbed a plate and placed a paper towel over it. Agni gave her a sly look, snatched up a piece of bacon, tossed it into the air and used flamethrower on it. The bacon was now cooked perfectly where it wasn't too soft or crisp and landed on the plate. Nozomi lightly clapped before turning to the stove.

"That was perfect, Agni-kun. Think you can handle the rest of the bacon?" Agni gave her a bow before starting to cook more bacon. Nozomi quickly made scrambled eggs and toast. She put the eggs back into the fridge, and dumped the cooked eggs into a bowl. Agni handed her a spoon and she smiled gently before adding a certain amount of salt.

"Something smells good," came Akito's voice, which was hoarse from sleep, from the kitchen doorway. The man was in some red stripped pajamas and an orange terry cloth robe. "Morning," he said through a yawn before starting a pot of coffee and stealing a piece of toast. He took a bite of toast before stretching. "You sleep well, Nozomi?"

"Hai," Nozomi said as she placed the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table along with the plate full of bacon. She buttered herself a piece of toast and sat down while taking a bite. "Agni-kun woke me up about twenty minutes ago." She sent said Pokémon a glare. "Though I would appreciate it if he stopped poking me on the forehead over and over again just to do so." Akito chuckled.

"He likes to do that. Anyway, these are really good, Nozomi," Akito murmured while shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth with much gusto. He finished the plate off in record time before having another piece of toast. Akito then stood up and head outside. Nozomi wondered what he could be doing before he came back in with the newspaper. She quickly poured him a cup of coffee that had finished while he was outside, which he drank black while he read the paper.

"That time of year again." Akito said without looking up from the paper.

"What do you mean by that?" Nozomi asked curiously with her head tilted to one side.

"**_Simple really, Nozomi. The Prof. Oak's going to be giving beginning Trainers their first Pokémon or starter Pokémon in about two weeks or so."_** Both Agni and Akito said at the same time.

"Really? Um…I would like to see the Professor's Pokémon lab sometime soon." Akito just nodded.

"If you want, you can come with me since I'm going up there in a few days." Nozomi looked up from her plate eagerly. "Of course, you'll have to ask Rei-chan later on once she gets up and has had a couple cups of coffee." Akito sent the auburn haired girl a playful wink. "She's definitely not a morning person," he stage-whispered to her and Nozomi just laughed as Agni used a low powered Ember on him in revenge for his Trainer. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Nozomi was almost bouncing in place; she was that excited. Rei had said that she could go to the Professor's with Akito! Aiko and Cho could come with them, too. In fact the main reason why she wasn't bouncing off the ground was because the six year old had asked/demanded a piggyback ride. Not that Nozomi minded, though. Oh no, it was the opposite really. Nozomi care for the girl deeply like that of a younger sister and treated her as such. Cho was even perched on her head, trilling quiet happily as the two below her sang various children's' songs at the top of their lungs.

Akito trotted along behind them, smiling tolerantly. He was already seeing Nozomi as another daughter, just like Rei did. It was easy to see that Aiko was enraptured with her in such a way that it could be considered more Hero-worship than anything else. Akito didn't mind, though. Somehow he thought that it was both funny and adorable. Though the one time he brought it up…somehow his hair become a light blue and he didn't even use a dye on it!

"Look, look, Nozomi-nee-chan! There it is!" Aiko shouted pointing ahead as a tall building appeared on the horizon. Though as they approached the building, Nozomi noticed that it was only a couple stories high. A tall man (an inch or two shorter than Akito) with silverish-white hair wearing a long white lab coat was standing at the top of the steps that lead to the doors of the building. The man had dark eyebrows as well as warm grey eyes that were surrounded by lots of laugh lines. He smiled when he spotted them and waved merrily. Nozomi helped Aiko down to the ground before Aiko went rushing up the stairs with a happy squeal of delight.

"Professor Oak!" she happily cried as she glomped him. The older man just laughed as he stumbled back under the weight of the over enthusiastic six year old's hold around his waist. "Guess what, Professor! Cho ran away again and was gone for days and days but then two nights ago, Nozomi-nee-chan brought her back and I was **SOOOOOOO** happy, Professor! And then Nozomi-nee-chan stayed with us 'cause Kaa-chan and Tou-san said she could and she somehow got her memories lost and didn't really know what Pokémon were and she cooked breakfast and it was really good and-and-and" Aiko took a deep breath to continue but by that time both Nozomi and Akito had finally arrived.

Laughing, Akito said, "Easy, Aiko, easy! Don't try to confuse the old man!" Aiko let go of the professor while looking sheepish. Akito gently patted her on the head before smiling and shaking hands with the professor. "Hello, Professor. How's the grandkids?" The Professor merely chuckled before replying.

"Gary's off running around somewhere, Johto or Hoenn I believe. His younger sister is going to be an excellent Pokémon Trainer in a couple years… Oh, hello there!" He had spotted Nozomi who had hidden behind Akito while they had been talking. She blushed slightly as she stepped from behind Akito and smiled meekly at the professor before bowing to him. Rising up from the bow, Nozomi noticed that the professor had crouched down slightly to get a better look at her. "What's your name?"

"Y-Ya-Yaga-mi-mi…Yagami No-no-nozo-mi-mi…Yagami Nozomi, sir." Nozomi managed to stamper softly. Thanks to the Dursleys, she had very little to go on for interactions with other human beings. Animals she got along fine with but she had never been a "people person" (**A/N: you have to admit that the Dursleys were more animal than human**). It had been another thing that her old classmates had teased her about at elementary school without prompting from Dudley. The teachers, on the other hand, had thought that it was cute and obligingly let her read through classes since she understood her work so much faster than the others. She wasn't considered a genius at least to the Dursleys. However, many of her teachers had given her work that was a grade or two above her classmates and Dudley (who always..._seemed_...to get work that was a grade below their classmates). The professor smiled kindly at her sensing her uneasiness around him, and Nozomi likened him to be everyone's favorite grandpa. The professor stuck his hand out and Nozomi tentatively shook it.

"Well, Nozomi-chan, I'm Professor Oak. I research and study Pokémon." Nozomi nodded, quickly throwing away her uneasiness. The professor straighten up and smiled slightly, almost bemusingly, at Akito. "Let's go in and get settled, shall we?"

Akito merely smiled as he nodded his head and as the professor let them in. Cho trilled at the professor from her position on Nozomi's shoulder while nuzzling Nozomi's neck making her laugh. Professor Oak noticed that Nozomi's laugh almost seemed to be disused; like it was rarely used and was still getting used to it. Now that he really thought about it…he couldn't recall ever even seeing the girl in Pallet Town before…and it certainly didn't look like she had any Pokémon…Was she abandoned? Or could there be something else? He would keep quiet about it for now and until he could confirm his suspicions about her.

"This is the nursery where we try to keep the newly hatched or recently laid Pokémon," the professor announced as the group entered the nursery. Nozomi looked around in awe and shock at all of the large glass containers that were fitted to the wall as well as the rows of many different eggs that were sitting in what had to be incubators on one side of the room.

"Eggs, sir?" Nozomi asked quietly (trying to keep noise level down (several of the baby Pokémon were sleeping)), slightly confused as the three Legendaries hadn't gone over this with her. The Professor, remembering what Aiko had said earlier about the girl, happily explained.

"All Pokémon are born from eggs, Nozomi-chan. In fact no two eggs are alike even if they were laid by the same Pokémon and it doesn't matter what type they are." Akito nodded and gently lead the girl over to one of the many containers. Inside were to small dark purple creatures with a single large horn in the middle of their foreheads along with a lavender creature that looked similar to the two creatures but with a smaller horn. All three of them were rolling around and playing while being careful not to hit one another with their horns. The lavender one saw Nozomi and stopped playing with the others before hurrying over to the glass and started to stare at her with curiosity.

"The darker purple ones are male Nidorans. They'll evolve into Nidorinos and then into Nidokings. However, this little one is a female Nidoran. She'll evolve into a Nidorina and finally into a Nidoqueen. Be careful though, Nozomi-chan, both Nidorans are known to be extremely poisonous to all creatures and the poison can be found in their barbs that cover their bodies. Right now though, I'm going to take a guess and say that these little ones are not that quiet dangerous to others." Akito said as the professor nodded before coming up to the container and opening the glass. All three of them looked up with hopeful eyes but Nozomi carefully picked of the single female within the container. She cradled the small creature to her chest and stared down at it in awe.

"Anata wa gōjasude wa arimasen?" Nozomi whispered while she gently pet the creature around its horn and ears. It was a tad bit smaller than Cho but not by much. "My name's Nozomi." The Nidoran made a soft sound before snuggling closer to her, giving a soft hum of happiness. Nozomi turned to the professor with hopeful eyes. "Can I give her a nickname?" The professor smiled, unable to deny those bright hopeful green eyes.

"Alright and you can play with her for a bit. Somehow, that's the only girl from the batch of Nidorans we've had. Fifteen different Nidorans from several different parents and that one's the girl." The professor shook his head in amusement. Nozomi looked at the little Nidoran and thought for a moment.

"Haru," she decided on before looking at the professor, beaming. "Her nickname will be Haru." Haru made that happy sound again before licking her on the chin. Nozomi laughed and carried the little Nidoran with her as she followed the adults and Aiko from the room. Cho peered at Haru from Nozomi's head, where she had crawled in order to see everything better and clearly. Haru and her locked glazes, both curious about the other.

**_Kon'nichiwa?_** A soft curious feminine voice said from Haru's direction.

"Kon'nichiwa to you too, Haru-chan," Nozomi replied, slightly amused. "Oh, and this is Cho. Cho, my dear, meet Haru." The Caterpie trilled in welcome while waving from side to side. Haru seemed to smile and cooed right back at Cho, happy to make a new friend. Nozomi softly giggled as the two launched into a conversation on their favorite colors. She looked up as she walked out the backdoor to the huge pasture like backyard.

"This," the professor explained as he paused and waited for Nozomi to catch up, "is where we let the older Pokémon run around outside of their Pokéballs." Nozomi looked around in awe and stared as a whole range of Pokémon roamed around in fences and out. One such Pokémon was a lithe soft gold nine tailed fox with darker gold tips on all the tails and soft ruby red eyes. Said Pokémon seemed to feel her gaze, for it looked over at them, red eyes wary.

"That's Amaterasu," the professor explained. "She's new. A Trainer from Cinnabar Island caught her as a Vulpix and used a Fire Stone to make her evolve into a Ninetales. Amaterasu!" The professor shouted for the lithe creature, who came over slowly, still wary. Nozomi cuddled Haru closer, feeling both nervous and intimidated. When the lithe Pokémon was right next to her, Nozomi raised her gaze up to Amaterasu's face as Amaterasu sat down. Nozomi smiled timidly.

"H-hel-lo." She stuttered, ducking her head shyly. Amaterasu snorted, amused at Nozomi's reaction.

**_Hello to you, too. What? Afraid that I'd eat you? _**Nozomi looked up startled at the question Amaterasu asked. **_You're a bit bony for my taste, kit, even if I didn't eat humans…_**

"Hey! Watashi wa hone no naidesu!" Nozomi scowled while cuddling Haru closer once again. "I'll admit that I'm **a _bit_** thin…shikashi, watashi wa anata ga sonotame ni watashi no shinseki o semeru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu." Amaterasu seemed to bit back a growl at that.

**_Oh, that's rich! Kit, your ribs are out farther than your belly! _**Suddenly the nine tailed Pokémon narrowed her eyes. **_Where are your Dame and Sire, little kit? And why haven't you been eating properly? _**Amaterasu's voice had gotten a soft, almost motherly yet still had a deadly tone to it. Nozomi gulped, feeling the courage and righteous anger allowed leaving her fast under such scrutiny.

"Never really knew them...I think. I think I was told by my aunt and uncle that they died. Before you say or ask anything, I don't think that my relatives wanted me. Watashi wa watashi no kioku no ōku o ushinatte irai, watashi wa, shikashi amarini mo kakunin suru koto wa dekimasen…" Nozomi looked down, still acting as if she had no idea what her relatives had truly done to her, hunching in on herself. Amaterasu could tell that Nozomi was lying about losing her memories but wasn't going to pry at the girl's secrets. The nine tailed Pokémon made a soft noise before leaning in to gently nuzzle the girl.

**_It's alright now though, correct?_** Nozomi looked up with confused filled eyes.**_ You're away from them, correct? _**Nozomi nodded slowly not fully understanding what Amaterasu was getting at as the nine tailed Pokémon sat up, nodding to herself as if that solved it. **_Then you can eat right and gain some weight_** She looked at Nozomi with an arched eyebrow. **_Anata ga jissai ni koeda no yō ni usui mono ga suki nai kagiri?_**

Nozomi immediately started protesting and sent the Ninetales into a fit of laughter. Grumbling softly about overbearing kitsunes, she turned around to see both Akito and the professor staring at her. Her face flamed in embarrassment and she quickly looked down. She should have remembered that they were right behind her.

"Nozomi-chan," Akito said slowly, not wanting to see the green eyed girl sad, and waited for the girl to look up at him before continuing. "Do you understand what Amaterasu's saying?" Nozomi, still blushing, looked back at her feet worried how they would take it.

"Hai," she said meekly, completely embarrassed and slightly scared. Worn yet gentle fingers took hold of her chin and lifted her face until she was staring into the professor's kind grey eyes. They were unusually solemn.

"Well," he said softly after a few minutes. "This is interesting, isn't it, Nozomi-chan?" The professor smiled softly, allowing for Nozomi to relax. "I think that you should keep it a secret, alright? I don't think you want anyone who'd use it against you to find out." Nozomi nodded, remembering her time with the Dursleys.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Alright, translation time!

_Anata wa gōjasude wa arimasen=Aren't you gorgeous_

_Kon'nichiwa=Hello_

_Watashi wa hone no naidesu=I am not bony_

_Shikashi, watashi wa anata ga sonotame ni watashi no shinseki o semeru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu=But I think you can blame my relatives for that_

_Watashi wa watashi no kioku no ōku o ushinatte irai, watashi wa, shikashi amarini mo kakunin suru koto wa dekimasen=I can't be sure though since I lost a lot of my memories_

_Anata ga jissai ni koeda no yō ni usui mono ga suki nai kagiri=Unless you actually like being as thin as a twig_

_-chan=diminutive for girls_

_-nee-chan=one of several ways to call someone big sister_

_kitsunes=fox demons that are known for pranks, transforming into different forms, and finally being tricksters_

_Kaa-chan=one of several ways to say mother_

_Tou-san=one of several ways to say father_

_Hai=yes_


	4. Welcome to The Family, Hikari!

**A/N: Again, I own nothing! Except for OCs that might pop up. Original plot belongs to WizardsGirl from their _Interferes_ series! Enjoy and please, review! Oh and before I forget, yes, I will be using a lot of Japanese in this story. However, the Pokémon will have their English names as you've probably noticed while most of the human characters will have Japanese or other such names.**

**_Arceus-sama! Arceus-sama! Mou… he couldn't have gone too far _**Mew cried in an unusual seriousness.

**_What is it, Mew?_** the giant Alpha Pokémon asked in concern as he appeared before the Genetic Pokémon. **_Where are Jirachi and Celebi? It's rare to see only one of you three…_**The last part was mumbled to himself.

**_Just a request for a meeting soon; soon being a day or two. As for Jirachi and Celebi, they're watching over a new friend we made a week or two ago._**

Sighing, Arceus let out a roar to signal to all the Legendary Pokémon that a meeting was approaching. Almost immediately, nearly all of the Legendaries appeared. The only ones missing were Jirachi and Celebi.

**_Why were we summoned to this meeting, Arceus?_** Mewtwo spat out, wanting to return quickly to his fellow clones. The other Legendaries were talking quietly amongst themselves speculating as to why they had been summoned.

**_Patience, Mewtwo. All will be answered in time _**As soon as Arceus said that, one of the two other Legendaries appeared.

**_Mew! Mew! Guess what Nozomi-chan's doing right now at Professor Oak's! _**Celebi said as she 'danced' about. _**Oh, and Arceus-sama, Jirachi's not going to be coming...she wants to watch over our friend while we're doing this.**_

**_I think that would be obvious…she's getting her first Pokémon, right? Her...starter as the humans call them?_ **Mew said as Arceus looked on with a slightly confused look in his eyes.

**_Mou… you take the fun out of everything. I remember what she did when she met all of us for the first time. Oh, that was so funny. _**

Before Celebi and Mew could go on and get the rest of the Legendaries really confused, Arceus stopped them with a look.

**_Now before you two continue that conversation, I must say this. As you know I cannot call for a meeting without due cause, as such as I ask that Mew explains why she wished for this meeting to happen as well as Celebi to explain why she has come from the future. _**Arceus said before he turned to Mew with expectant eyes.

**_Ano…how do I put this in the best light? Oh, well…_** Mew shrugged her shoulders at her own question before she started her story. **_Anyway…do you all remember Fawkes-san?_** She wait for the majority of the other Legendaries to give some form of positive replies before she continued. **_Well, he called upon Jirachi, Celebi and myself to help him get a child out of what he thought was an abusive household. The child that he call us for would have been his 'bonded' partner's 'tool' _**She spat out the words 'bonded' and 'tool' like they were acid that couldn't be avoided. **_However, Jirachi didn't want to take a child out of a 'happy home'. So we asked if we could observe the house in question to make sure that a child was being abused or was unhappy. He agreed under the conditions that he be informed of both the child's condition and of the child's choice if the household was an abusive one. Not only that, he also asked that the child be given a choice of whether to stay in her original world or to come back with us to our world if she was abused. We agreed to all the conditions, so well…instead of telling you the rest, I'll just show you what happened._**

With that said, Mew started to show the rest of the Legendaries what she and the other to saw these three days that they had spent observing Nozomi without her even knowing. The other Legendaries watched, horrified, as her male relatives started to beat her for the small imperfection in anything she did other than her grades for school as well as for no other reason than they could. They watched as Nozomi was starved the first day that the three watched over her. They saw her struggle to complete the tasks given to her by her female relative while the younger male was treated like a prince. They saw where she slept in the house. They saw her teachers doing nothing about the obvious bullying done against her. In fact, they even saw some of the older humans besides her family treat her as if she was some sort of dangerous creature. None of the other Legendaries could speak until a few minutes after Mew finally stopped showing Nozomi's life before she came to their world.

**_Now, before anyone asks, I am pleased to tell you that Hope-chan, or as she's now known as Nozomi-chan, has agreed to come to our world and apparently according to Celebi, is getting her first Pokémon. When or even _**_if** you met her, I kindly request that you all at **least try__** to be civil to her and her traveling companions **_Mew shot Mewtwo a look that said it all about how Mew expected Nozomi to be treated by the cloned Legendary, even if he didn't like humans. **_Arceus-sama, would it be alright if we open up a looking gate to see her getting her partner?_**

**_I don't see a problem with that_** Arceus said as he opened a one way mirror at the Kanto region professor's Lab.

* * *

"Nozomi-chan! Could you come here for a minute?" Professor Oak shouted from the backdoor of his lab. Nozomi was currently sitting next to a Blastoise, whose nickname was Jalandhama but preferred to be called Jala, and was listening closely to a few of the battles against Gym Leaders that the male Pokémon had been in while trying to keep an eye on Cho, Haru and Aiko. Not only that, but he was apparently the starter Pokémon for the same trainer that caught Amaterasu.

"Hai, Professor! Dekirudakehayaku soko ni ikimasu!" Nozomi replied before turning to Jalandhama. "Jala-san, could you keep an eye on those three for me, please?"

**_Of course, hatchling. Go to the professor but be careful!_** the Blastoise rumbled out as Nozomi carefully got up before dusting herself off. Amaterasu got up from where she had been sitting to escort her the professor. Somehow, and she still wasn't too sure how it happened, she managed to get the majority of the Pokémon to see her as either a sister (both big and little) or a daughter (some even saw her as a granddaughter). When those Pokémon that viewed her as such saw the abuse that she had gone through thanks to her scars and still visible bruising (they were from her last beating with the Whale and the Walrus, so they were **finally** yellowing), they had turned murderous eyes on the professor as well as Akito before she even had a chance to explain. Akito was currently getting something for the burns he had gotten from the fire types from one of the professor's aides.

"Hai, Jala-san! Thank you!" Nozomi called back as she turned and jogged towards the professor. "Hai, Professor? Did you need something?"

"Ahh, yes. Actually, I was hoping that you would become a Pokémon Trainer." He said as he pulled a red and white ping-pong size ball from his lab coat along with a rose pink and silvery white device that was about the size of the Whale's Gameboy. "Even if you don't want to, I'd like for you to have this Pokémon."

She only thought about it only for a few minutes before she made up her mind as she reached for the ball in the professor's hand. "Hai, I'll become a Trainer." With that she took the ball and device from the professor. She pressed the button in the middle of the ball with her pointer finger causing it to grow into the size of a baseball before it let out a red light that formed a rough puppy shape. When the light cleared, there in front of her was a puppy with fire red and cream yellow fur that also had charcoal grey stripes all over its body. "Professor, what's this?" she asked as she held up the device that she had taken.

"Oh, that? That's a Pokédex, Nozomi-chan, I'll tell you how to use it here in a minute. However, let me introduce to you your Starter Pokémon. This, Nozomi-chan, is a female Growlithe. She's one of Hikaru's pups. Hikaru literally forced this one into the pokéball before she indicated that she wanted you to have it." Hikaru was an Arcanine that viewed Nozomi as one of her own daughters. "Now, you just flip the cover…yes, like that and press this button while aiming the Pokédex at the Pokémon you want to scan for general information. Try it on Growlithe."

Nozomi did as she was told. Once the Pokémon was scanned, an mechanical female voice started to speak.

_Growlithe- the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe is extremely loyal to its Trainer and will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm. This Pokemon also has a superb sense of smell and will not forget a scent no matter what. It will use this superb sense to determine the emotions of other living things._

"Hello there, little one. Aren't you gorgeous?" Nozomi asked as she slowly knelt down in front of the pokemon, letting it see that she wouldn't cause it any harm. When she was on her knees, the Growlithe slowly edged forward, cautious around Nozomi before catching her scent. The Growlithe's chocolate brown eyes widen before they returned to their normal size and the Growlithe tackled her to the ground, licking Nozomi on the face.

**_You're the one…the one I've been waiting for…my mistress!_** Nozomi's eyes widen at the word 'mistress'. "I am no one's mistress." The Growlithe's eyes widen in shock before the Growlithe lowered her head in sadness and slight despair. "I am your friend. Now, I'm not going to just call you Growlithe. Anata ga namae o hitsuyō to suru…" The Growlithe's head shot up at the word 'friend' and looked at Nozomi with hopeful eyes. "I know! How 'bout Hikari? We can call you Kari as a shorter nickname if you like. What do you think?"

The Growlithe nodded her head, already liking the sound of her new name. Hikari quickly got off her Trainer before turning to the Professor with a look that was saying "well? Isn't there more you need to tell her?"

"Oh, Nozomi-chan, before I forget…here are some Pokéballs. Also, to figure out what moves Hikari knows…go to menu…yes like that…enter 'moves'…good…and scan Hikari again. Try it." the Professor said as he handed Nozomi five more ping-pong ball size Pokéballs. Nozomi did as she was told again before once again pointing the Pokédex at Hikari.

_Moves Known:_

_Bite, Roar, Crunch, Fire Spin, Heat Wave, Morning Sun, Iron Tail, Double Kick, Close Combat_

"Professor, would it be alright if I take Haru with me?" Nozomi asked shyly as she looked at the ground. Hikari tilted her head to one side clearly wondering if this 'Haru' was a threat to Nozomi.

"Of course you can. Though you might have to battle her to get her to come along with you. Her mother's Trainer said that any and all eggs that born were to be either adopted or given to young Trainers. Now, go get those three. I think they've annoyed Jalandhama enough." the professor said as he pointed towards Jalandhama. Nozomi turned around and saw Aiko, Cho and Haru attempting to climb up the giant turtle looking Pokémon. She quickly jogged back over to Jala's side before the three could climb up any further with Hikari and Amaterasu following after her.

"Haru-chan, Cho-chan, Ai-chan, get off of Jala-san! I'm positive that if Professor Oak hadn't seen you three, one of you would have gotten hurt. Now, Haru-chan…I was hope that you would consider going on a Journey with me, but in order for you to do that I would have to capture you so you could be my Pokémon just like Hikari-chan is." As Nozomi said that, Hikari skid to a stop right beside her. The Nidoran sat down thoughtful as she looked at Hikari.

**_You would be my Trainer, right, Nozomi-chan?_** Nozomi nodded and the young Nidoran leapt into her arms with a very happy coo. Nozomi laughed as she carefully hugged Haru before bringing out one of the Pokéballs.

Nozomi carefully set Haru down on the ground before she unshrunk the Pokéball. with the pokéball unshrunk, Nozomi knelt before Haru. "Ready, beautiful?" When Haru nodded her head, Nozomi gently tapped the Pokéball on her horn. A red light like the one that formed Hikari erupted from it and sucked th Nidoran in. Nozomi smiled softly as she gently and tenderly caressed the ball. She tossed the ball up slightly into the air while saying, "Come back out, Haru!" With that, the Nidoran was back outside the Pokéball. "Hold still aright, Kichōna?" The Nidoran nodded as Nozomi scanned her.

_Nidoran- Female form- the Poison Pin Pokémon. Though Nidoran is small, it must be handled with extreme caution due to its extremely toxic barbs. These barbs are thought to have been developed for protection. Nidoran will release a horrible toxin from its horn when enraged. This toxin is fatal even though Nidorans prefer not to fight._

_Moves Known:_

_Growl, Scratch, Disable, Take Down, Beat Up, Skull Bash, Poison Tail, Iron Tail, Chip Away_

"Thank you, Haru-chan. Now, I know to be very careful around you. Anyway, Haru meet Hikari. Hikari meet Haru." Nozomi said as she gently lift up Hikari and placed the puppy Pokémon in front of her. "Alright. Now, Hikari… I'd like for you take in Haru's scent alright? You never know if something might happen so if need be you can help hunt down any and all Pokémon I might gain on this Journey." Once Hikari carefully sniffed Haru, both they and Cho tentatively started a conversation about their favorite food.

"Nozomi-chan, Aiko-chan! Come on in, I just got a call from Rei-san that you need to come home!" The professor shouted from the door leading back inside to the lab.

"Hai, Professor! We'll be there in a minute!" Aiko shouted as she picked up Cho. Nozomi merely turned to Jalandhama and bowed before turning to her Pokémon. She recalled them back into their pokéballs before turning once more to Amaterasu.

"Do you mind carrying us to the professor, Amaterasu-chan?" Nozomi asked respectfully. The graceful nine tailed fox merely bowed her head before she got down on her stomach to allow them to children and Pokémon to climb up onto her back. Once the three were comfortable, Amaterasu set a quick pace back to the professor.

Akito was already waiting with a strained smile on his face besides the professor. Nozomi spared a look around to see if there was any way out of a beating if he was mad about her being a Trainer. Amaterasu sensed that Nozomi was frightened and gave Akito a glare before nuzzling the girl.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Translation time!**  
**

_Dekirudakehayaku soko ni ikimasu=I'll be there as soon as I can_

_Anata ga namae o hitsuyō to suru=You need a name_

_Kichōna=precious_

_-chan=diminutive used for girls_

_-san=basically Mr./Ms./Mrs._

_-sama=usually and basically Lord/Lady_

_mou=basically oh or other whining sound_


	5. Meeting Sakaki and Family Bonding Time!

**A/N: I don't own anything except for any OCs that may or may not pop up. I also forgot to mention that this is AU since this story is mostly game/anime for Pokémon. I might include some of the manga characters. No promises, though. Also, I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with school work and my work place has had me working longer hours lately. Original plot belongs to WizardsGirl. Read, enjoy and review!**

Nozomi was happy…she was treated like a child…like Dudley with a more manageable list of chores. She had a family that took care of her and now she had to beautiful loving Pokémon who wouldn't willingly leave her by herself. Akito talked to the Professor for about twenty more minutes about different things before they left for home.

Nozomi had let both Hikari and Haru out of their Pokéballs to let Akito see them but he was still in a foul mood. Both Hikari and Haru were a little on guard around him and Nozomi had the feeling that until he got out of this foul mood, the two of them would remain so. However, they didn't bother him and instead were talking to Cho about various thing. Apparently, all three of the Pokémon were basically the youngest in each of their families so far.

As they rounded a corner, Nozomi spotted a long sleek black limo parked in front of the house. It had white flags with red 'R's on the front and back.

"Ne, Akito-san, whose that?" Nozomi softly asked curiously. The normally cheerful man clenched his jaw in undisguised anger while glowering at the car.

"Rei's older brother," was all that Akito managed to coldly say. He didn't notice Nozomi's flinch but both Hikari and Haru did. They knew that Akito wasn't her real father, but…they had assumed that the man had been a packmate to Nozomi's birth parents and had decided to take her in with his mate. They weren't going to push her to tell them why she seemed to be so on guard all the time but they weren't just going to let her remain quiet about it.

Nozomi kept quiet for the rest of the way home with her head bowed, successfully hiding her unshed tears. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry. Crying only made the beatings worse or would be the reason why she was getting a beating. Aiko ran ahead with Cho on her shoulder, seemingly excited to see her uncle, when they came through the gate with Akito stalking behind her before shutting the door firmly behind him, leaving Nozomi, Hikari and Haru outside.

The tears started to swell up as the three stared at it for a minute before Nozomi turned her back to the door, letting a few tears to escape. She angrily swiped at them before heading towards the gate. Nozomi paused at the gate only for a few minutes to let her Pokémon catch up with her before she returned them to their pokéballs. She looked at the limo's tainted windows for a few seconds before she walked away from the house and down the street with her head bowed once more and with a heavy heart.

Once she was away from the house, she ran as if Dudley and his gang were 'Hope Hunting' and they were catching up to her. Nozomi ran until she reached the outskirts of town. Once she reached the outskirts, she switched from running to jogging. All she could think about was that the Makinos didn't want her. Nozomi barely noticed that the houses were spreading out and that there was more plant life popping up. She finally came to a stop in front of a good sized rock for her to sit on. Nozomi barely noticed that both Hikari and Haru had somehow gotten out their Pokéballs. She merely brought her knees up to her chest as she started to cry silently for the first time in a long time, mourning the fact that no one would ever want her—a _freak_—to be a part of their family.

She never heard the soft steps that were coming from behind her but both Hikari and Haru did. They both turned around to see what as approaching them, startled to see a large cat like creature approach their Trainer. The cat like creature ignored them in favor of keeping his attention on the crying girl. Nozomi jumped slightly when she felt something soft rubbed up against her and sounded like it was purring. She lifted her head up revealing swollen red eyes from her crying that was still going on. The cat like creature was about waist height on her with soft beautiful silky tan to creamish white fur. It looked similar to a black panther with only the tip of the tail curling. Its eyes were large and the color was an almost smoldering gold. On its forehead was a beautiful reddish-purple orb. Sniffling, she let go of her knees and scrubbed her tear streaked face furiously.

**_Tell me, cub, why do you cry? _**a masculine voice asked her as the feline creature sat up. Once she sat up, he gave Nozomi's face a lick. Both Haru and Hikari slowly approached the feline creature, not wanting Nozomi to get hurt. Nozomi sniffed again and rubbed at her now running nose.

"I t-t-tho-ought-," her breath hitched as she tried to swallow past the lump that had formed in her throat, "t-th-at th-they ca-ca-cared for me." She leaned into the Pokémon's chest with more tears falling from her eyes. "Th-They t-t-ook me in and t-t-ook ca-ca-care o-o-of me, b-b-but th-th-then Ak-Ak-Akito got ma-mad and shut th-the door on m-m-me. I-I kn-kn-know th-th-that he w-w-wasn't m-m-mad at m-me. I th-th-thought t-th-at t-th-ey w-w-ere j-just like _them_…" The Pokémon started to purr comfortably and nuzzled her head gently, almost fatherly.

**_Basically, this Akito was upset with someone else and took that anger out on you by accident? _**Nozomi merely nodded her head, having finally stopped her crying. **_He'll remember soon, cub. Even though he forgot himself for a short while, that doesn't mean that he no longer cares for you. Watashitoisshoni ritorukabu kuru, watashi wa karera ni ie iku koto ga dekimasu._** Nozomi paused before she nodded her head and got up as she scrubbed her still drying face.

"My name's Yagami Nozomi, not cub. These two are my Pokémon, Hikari, my Growlithe, and Haru, my female Nidoran." Nozomi told him softly before she quietly once again returned the two Pokémon into their pokéballs. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she put the two pokéballs up. Once the two pokéballs were put up, she pulled out her Pokédex before she shyly asked, "if you don't mind, can I scan you? I don't know what Pokémon you are."

The Pokémon just nodded his head regally before Nozomi scanned him .

_Persian-the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolve form of Meowth. This Pokémon is very haughty. The size of the jewel on its forehead is the topic of much talk among fans. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the surrounding vicinity. It will become docile if it's whiskers are grabbed. If the tail is straight up, that is a signal that it is about to pounce and bite. This Pokémon is known for being extremely loyal and can be very protective to human children as well as to Pokémon babies._

"Sugoi!" Nozomi said as she put her Pokédex back into her pocket. "You must be extremely strong then if you're an evolved form! You're also quiet handsome, Persian-san."

**_My Trainer was quiet pleased when I evolved and is still pleased with how strong I am _**the Persian said proudly as he stalked ahead slightly as they approached Rei-san's and Akito-san's house. Nozomi merely smiled with still slightly red and swollen eyes. She was starting to get a headache from all the crying that she had done earlier and found herself yawning slightly as they rounded the corner and got closer to the house. Nozomi could see Rei, Akito and a man wearing a suit who looked similar to Rei were searching for her. Akito was the first person to see her and profound relief came onto his face that Nozomi just knew that he had regret for what he had done earlier.

"Nozomi-chan!" He cried as he rushed over to her. The cry got the attention of the other to causing Nozomi to nervously press closer to her Persian friend. Persian could sense her fear and started to snarled at the man who skidded to a stop before the Pokémon. Akito stared at Persian warily.

"Nozomi-chan?" the man tentatively asked but Nozomi didn't lift her head. She was still unused to affection willingly given to her and flinched when Akito tried to gently hug her. Persian hissed at the man while getting in his way and made a swipe at Akito's hand. Nozomi was startled and looked up when Akito yelped in pain.

"Persian-san!" she gasped softly while staring, horrified, at the blood that was now dripping from Akito's hand, which was now cradled close as possible to his chest. The Persian merely growled at Akito before he turned his back to Akito and gently started nuzzling Nozomi. Nozomi buried her head in the soft cream colored fur wondering and afraid what would happen next. Would she be punished? Would Persian be punished?

**_Easy, cub, easy. Watashi ga koko ni iru to shinkokyū suru. No one will hurt you while I'm here_** Nozomi nodded her head before shutting her eyes tight and focused on Persian's own calm deep breathing. Slowly she felt herself calm down and she found herself getting sleepy.

"Nozomi?" Rei asked as gently as she could and the girl slowly lifted her head. Nozomi noticed that Akito had backed away from the Persian and now had a regretful expression on his face. Rei, on the other hand, was merely a foot away and was crouching down so that the two of them could be eye to eye. She smiled softly and held out her hand for Nozomi to take if she wanted too.

"It's going to be alright, Nozomi-chan, okay? It's going to be okay, sweetheart. Akito wasn't mad at you, sweetheart, and neither am I, Nozomi-chan. Please, come inside?" Nozomi hesitated and looked at Akito's wounded hand. Rei noticed what Nozomi was looking at almost immediately. "Nozomi-chan, no one's going to punish you or hurt you. It wasn't your fault or even Persian's. Please, sweetheart, come inside." Nozomi hesitated for a few more minutes with her fingers temporarily tightening in Persian's fur before reaching forward and taking her hand tentatively while allowing Rei to pull her into a hug, causing Nozomi to stiffen.

Nozomi let out a dry sob and clung to Rei while shaking hard. Rei cooed at her softly, trying hard to get her to calm down, before shushing Nozomi and picking her up. Nozomi just clung to her and whimpered when some of the still fading bruises were pressed. Her eyes hurt and her head was pounding. She snuggled her face into Rei's neck before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I ran off," Nozomi mumbled, but somehow Rei managed to hear her and shook her head. Rei shook her head since she could understand why she had run off after what Akito shut the door on her.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. Akito's a bit of a baka when it comes to my brother. Come on, sweetie, let's get inside and relax." Nozomi nodded her head before closing her eyes.

"Ne, Rei-san. Who's he?" Nozomi asked as she tilted her head towards the unknown man. She knew that the man was Aiko's uncle but she had never met the man or heard much about the man.

"I'm Rocket "Giovanni" Sakaki, little one." The man said with a slight smirk as Nozomi blushed in Rei's arms. He could already tell that something about the girl in his sister's arms would bring some sort of change to his life.

* * *

Giovanni-san, as Nozomi had decide to call the man, was going to stay the night and a few weeks with the rest of his family and Nozomi. Akito wasn't happy about it, but he was more concerned about reconciling with Nozomi to really express his feelings about it. They ate ice cream and played several board games after dinner. Or at least until Giovanni's cellphone rang. Frowning, he checked the caller ID before he quickly answered it.

"What is it?" He snapped as he went to a quiet corner in the room as the game continued without him. Nozomi could hear rapid talking on the other end of the line. "So, you decided to actually do your jobs and find another Pokémon to capture." As soon as he finished speaking, Nozomi could hear even more rapid talking on the other end and a spark lit up in Giovanni's onyx black eyes. "Really? You have, hmm…" He turned to Rei for a minute before turning his conversation to her. "Imouto, would you mind if three of my more idiotic comes over tomorrow to show me something that they found?" Rei shook her head, amused, after she shoot Akito a look to keep him from giving voice to his feelings. "Wonderful!" With that, he started to give whoever was on the other end of the line directions to the house before giving them a warning to not get caught by any Officer Jennys. Nozomi turned to Akito with a questioning look in her jade green eyes.

"Ano…Akito-san, what does Giovanni-san do?" She asked softly with a curious filled voice before Rei smiled warmly and gently at her. Nozomi absentmindedly scratched Persian behind one of his ears, where she seemed to know that was where he liked it best. She had been somewhat surprised but pleased to learn that Giovanni-san was Persian's Trainer.

"Saka-kun is a Gym Leader, chīsana ai, and owns a multi-billion dollar company known as Team Rocket." Nozomi looked at Giovanni with wide eyes that held a kind of awed curiosity.

"Ne, Giovanni-san, what does Team Rocket do?" She asked as the man ended the called and put away the phone. Akito gave his brother-in-law a sneer of distaste.

"They steal Pokémon from their Trainers." Nozomi stared at Giovanni with her head cocked to one side, bewildered and confused.

"Why not catch your own Pokémon?" She asked simply as she moved to rub Persian's head with a light hand. Giovanni shook his head solemnly before giving Akito a glare worthy of the Shinigami in terms of the amount of murderous intent it contained. Akito paled under his brother-in-law's glare and reached for his wife's hand before looking away from Giovanni.

"It would take too long for us to train them up to the efficiency that we need them to be," he explained as his eyes calmed and softened just a little bit as they landed on the auburn haired girl who was sitting indian-style on the ground with her back against Rei's legs. Persian was sprawled out besides her with his head in Nozomi's lap, purring enthusiastically as Nozomi's hand slowly and gently moved across his head. "We want Pokémon that are already trained, so that way we'll have more power." Nozomi thought about it for a few minutes before an idea came to her before she shook her head, not really agreeing with it.

"Sore wa chotto orokada," Nozomi said candidly as well as softly. "I mean, if you take healthy and happy Pokémon away from the Trainers that they love, wouldn't they be less likely to follow your orders as well as trust you? But," she quickly added before Giovanni could interrupt," if you take abused and unhappy Pokémon from their Trainers while rescuing abandoned Pokémon, I think that you'll be more likely to have Pokémon who will obey you as well as love you. Though you might have to get someone helping them through any emotional problems they might have but I think that you'll find that the final result to be much more satisfying." Giovanni thought about it for a few minutes while weighting the pros and the cons.

"That is…a rather innovative idea, Nozomi-chan. Arigatō." Nozomi nodded before ducking her head and she started to fiddle with Persian's ears. Giovanni watched her for a few minutes, surprised that Persian seemed to have taken the girl under his 'wing', before they were all startled as the clock chimed ten o'clock.

"Shūshin-ji, kizzu." Rei said somewhat firmly before Aiko started to send up a series of protests while Nozomi lightly tapped Persian's nose to get him to lift his head off her lap before Nozomi got to her feet and took the six year old's hand.

"Come on, Aiko-chan. Don't you want to sleep with me? I'll be scared if you don't…" Nozomi said, pretending to be sad before the younger girl latched onto her.

"Don't worry, Nozomi-nee-chan! I'll keep you company!" Aiko said as Nozomi allowed the little girl to drag her back to Aiko's bedroom where Nozomi would be staying while Giovanni would be getting the couch where Nozomi had been sleeping ever since she had arrived at the Makino household..

"Oyasumi, Akito-san, Rei-san, Giovanni-san. Oyasuminasai, Persian-san!" Nozomi called out over her shoulder as the auburn haired girl yawned on her way to Aiko's room.

"I'll be there soon to tuck both of you in here in a few minutes, alright?" Rei said as she watched both girls enter Aiko's room before Nozomi nodded her head. As she got into Aiko's bed, Aiko wrapped her arms around the older girl causing Nozomi to stiffen once again before Nozomi slowly relaxed and did the same to the much younger girl allowing both of the girls to fall asleep relatively quickly.

**In the Living Room**

"What an unusual child you seemed to have found, imouto." Giovanni said as Persian moved to sit at his Trainer's feet before laying his head on Giovanni's lap like he did with Nozomi. With Persian's head in his lap, Giovanni started to absentmindedly stroke his head. "Very insightful though I can tell that she's as shy as a rabbit." He sent his younger sister a canny look. "Tell me, imouto, are you considering adopting her?" Akito and Rei glanced at each other, both somewhat hesitant.

"We would love to adopt Nozomi-chan," Akito carefully said before he looked back at Giovanni.

"But she'll be leaving soon for her Pokémon Journey," Rei said with concern while biting her bottom lip and glancing back down the hall that led to Aiko's room. "Watashi wa chōdo kanojo ga daijōbu ni naru koto o negatte imasu." Akito took his wife's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, my love, she can take care of herself. Besides, she'll have her Pokémon to help her out as well as any friends that she'll make along the way." Rei nodded her head, still somewhat hesitantly as her brother gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm actually going into town in the morning before those three get here in order to get items for Persian. Would you like me to take her into town to get supplies for her Journey? She'll need more supplies than what you can afford right now, imouto…" Rei shook her head as some of her fears were put to rest by her brother's offer.

"It's perfectly alright, Saka-kun. Though, could you take her to Pewter City. I can tell that she likes you and Persian already. It took us about two weeks to gain her trust." Rei's eyes glittered mischievously as she gave her brother a smirk. "Maybe you could even take her to the gym to try going against Takeshi…" Her brother's return smirk was slow but it had an edge to it almost like a shark who had scented fresh blood.

"Maybe I shall, watashi no aisuru imouto," Giovanni said as his brother-in-law and sister left the room to get ready for bed. "Maybe I shall…"

**With Nozomi—The Next Morning**

Nozomi was awoken once more to Agni poking her repeatedly on her forehead.

_**Come on, namakemono, and help me with breakfast **_Nozomi moaned a bit at the consistent and annoying fire-type Pokémon before untangling herself from the covers and an extremely clingy Aiko. Yawning, she went the restroom and used some water to rinse the morning breath away before she began to brush her hair with her fingers. She quickly changed back into her clothes, having slept in some old clothes of Rei's that the Makinos had given her. The clothes that she had changed into were the ones that she had worn when she had 'escorted' Cho home and when she had left the Dursleys back in her old world.

She quickly headed into the kitchen where she noticed that Agni had gotten out supplies for pancakes. He had even gotten out chocolate chips, Nozomi's favorite pancake filling, strawberries, which were Nozomi's favorite pancake toppings and two bowls so one could be plain while the other could have chocolate chips. Together, Nozomi and Agni started working on breakfast for everyone.

When the other current members of the household were aroused from sleep to the smell of bacon and coffee, Nozomi and Agni had made a large pile of pancakes and a huge bowl of bacon. Giovanni careen into the kitchen just as Nozomi made a second cup of coffee. She quickly gave him the cup which he took with just a small spoonful of sugar. He sat down at the table and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Giovanni enjoyed the aromas that surrounded him before he opened his eyes and stared.

Both Nozomi and Agni were covered in different layers of flour, pancake mix, pancake batter but they were both grinning and unrepentant of the mess they had made.

"Anata wa shokumotsu to issho ni tanoshī jikan o sugoshita yōna mā, sore wa miemasu." Giovanni said as he took a plate that Nozomi had handed him before she pointed him towards the large pile of food. Agni, meanwhile, helped himself to a chocolate chip pancake before helping himself to some bacon and ate all of it quite happily. Akito and Rei were soon at the table, each with a cup of coffee or tea for Rei as well as a plate filled with food. Giovanni was on his second plate and was marveling at how good the food was. All three of them watched with shocked filled eyes as Nozomi made more food while leaving the bacon for Agni to do. They followed the pancakes as she flipped them with ease into the air when they were finished and successfully caught them on a plate.

Aiko stumbled into the room before she bumped into Nozomi, who had just set down the pan for the pancakes down, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and as Aiko tried to look around the room. Nozomi merely smiled and gave the younger girl a cup of regular milk as well as a pancake in the shape of a Growlithe. The younger girl dug in happily as Nozomi made her another pancake in the shape of a Butterfree and another one in the shape of a Caterpie. Nozomi could just tell that today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**A/N2: Translation time! **

_Watashitoisshoni ritorukabu kuru, watashi wa karera ni ie iku koto ga dekimasu=Come with me, little cub, I will take you home to them_

_Watashi ga koko ni iru to shinkokyū suru=I'm here and take deep breaths_

_Imouto=little sister_

_Sore wa chotto orokada=That's kind of stupid_

_Arigatō=Thank you_

_Shūshin-ji, kizzu=Bedtime, kids_

_Oyasumi=Good night_

_Oyasuminasai=Good night_

_Watashi wa chōdo kanojo ga daijōbu ni naru koto o negatte imasu=I just hope that she will be alright_

_Watashi no aisuru imouto=my dear sister_

_Namakemono=lazy bones_

_Anata wa shokumotsu to issho ni tanoshī jikan o sugoshita yōna mā, sore wa miemasu= Well, it looks like you had fun with the food_


	6. Nozomi's First Battle & First Gym Battle

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's Chapter 6. It's the longest chapter yet. I could have cut in half but I felt that it would have been better if I kept it like this. To those who are wondering why I use so much Japanese in the story, it's mainly because I like to be as authentic as possible and since the majority of the story happens in the world of Pokémon so since almost everything about the Pokémon world is from Japan... Anyway like always, I own nothing expect for any OCs that may or may not show up. Original plot belongs to WizardsGirl. Remember enjoy and review!**

Nozomi looked around the limousine with awe filled eyes. Yesterday had been the first time that she had been even near one and today she was getting to ride in one! Both Persian and Giovanni watched her explore the large compartment, though Giovanni was watching her with tolerant filled eyes while Persian watched her with narrowed eyes that followed her to make sure that didn't get hurt by anything. She talked to Marc, the driver of the limousine, and learned that he had started out with a Bulbasaur when she had asked what his Starter was. Not only that but she had learned since then Ivy (Marc's Bulbasaur) had evolved into an Ivysaur then into a Venusaur and that he had been able to challenge the Pokémon Champion at the time. Nozomi listened with rapt attention to the forty five year old as the much older man explained the battle with such precise detail that Nozomi couldn't believe that the battle had actually occurred so long ago and she was awed as well as spellbound. In the end, however, Marc had lost but still…he had put up an excellent fight before he was forced to give the Champion the win.

"We have arrived," he said a minute or two after he had finished his story and with some reluctance, Nozomi followed Giovanni as well as Persian out of the limousine. She quickly waved goodbye to Marc as she was led into the Pokémart. Once she was through the door, Nozomi was distracted since the store was all but overflowing with items that she knew would help her Pokémon healthy as well as happy. She quickly brought out both Hikari and Haru to help her out in her shopping. Before all three of them could run off to do her shopping, Giovanni called her over with a slight smile.

"Before running all over the store, why don't you go pick out a backpack? After that, we'll get you the things you'll need for your Journey as well as some new clothes…though that'll be later when we get to the clothing store." Giovanni said somewhat absentmindedly as he looked through the various Pokémon food that the store carried. Nozomi nodded her head and pick up Haru before she lead Hikari over to where she could see the backpacks were hanging. Persian, after giving his Trainer a look, followed after his 'cubs', who were now helping his human cub find a backpack that would work well for several months or as long as her Journey lasted. Nozomi, by that time had placed Haru on the ground.

"Ne, Persian-san, anata wa watashi ga shutoku suru hitsuyō ga dono bakku pakkuda to omoimasu ka?" Nozomi asked as she pulled out (Hikari and Haru pointed out the backpack they liked so Nozomi could pull them out) three different backpack from different racks. The one that Haru had pointed out was a Persian plum one with Alice blue swirls and also had Persian rose hibiscuses scattered throughout the backpack for decoration. Hikari had pointed out one that was a soft rose red with wild orchid purple stripes and amaranth purple rose petals scattered throughout the backpack for decoration. The third and final backpack that Nozomi herself had picked out was one that was a deep cerise with baby blue and Paris green swirls for decoration. Persian looked the three bags with a critical eye before turning to the bags still on the rack. Standing up on his hind legs, he looked over the rest of the backpacks before seemingly coming to a decision on one in particular. Carefully, Persian removed it from the rack and dropped it at Nozomi's feet. The one that Persian had placed at her feet was one that was royal purple that was decorated with cherry blossom pink cherry blossoms that were scattered across the backpack and pale plum purple plum blossoms that were also scattered across the backpack. It had been in between a simple grey backpack and a purple backpack. "Sugoi, Persian-san! Watashi wa sono izureka o minogashite iru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Sore wa kanpekidesu!" She kissed Persian on the head in a spur of the moment action and quickly headed back to Giovanni with a small grin on her face. The older man had gotten a basket at some point earlier and it was obvious that he had been doing his own shopping since it was filled up quite a bit.

Nozomi quickly put on her backpack so he hands could be freed. Hikari and Haru quickly followed after their trainer while Persian quickly followed after his human cub. Nozomi followed Giovanni around putting whatever she was told to put in her basket. Soon Nozomi was straining to carry the basket but by that time the group had gotten to the counter and started to get everything paid for. Giovanni also asked for twenty Pokéballs and ten similar balls that were called Great Balls.

"Great Balls are very similar to Pokéballs but have a somewhat better catching rate." Giovanni explained to Nozomi when she asked what Great Balls were. "However, they aren't as good as an Ultra Ball. If you're trying to catch an evolved Pokémon, Great Balls will get the job done if you weaken the Pokémon first. Alright?" Nozomi nodded happily. Soon the group were putting the bags into the trunk along with Nozomi's new backpack before they headed over to the clothing store. Giovanni insisted on picking out some of her cloths but told her that Rei would help her pick out more clothes. Persian, Hikari and Haru picked out some as well. Nozomi thought, privately (of course) that the Pokémon had better taste than Giovanni-san, especially Hikari and Haru. She would never tell anyone, though, since she respected Giovanni-san and Persian too much to even think of insulting him in such a way.

In fact, for some reason, she already viewed him as someone to trust. Almost as soon as she realized that, Nozomi's face paled as she shoved that thought to the back of her mind to think about at a later time. The last time she thought she could trust someone…no one had believed her about her family. The beating for that had left scars and would still give her phantom pains at times.

After buying several different pieces of clothing and an Eevee PokéDoll for Aiko, the group got something for the humans to eat. Giovanni gave the three Pokémon some Pokémon food, which Hikari and Haru gobbled down with a gusto. He looked over the duo with a critical eye and was startled to find that both Hikari and Haru were strong and fit already.

"Have you battled anyone yet?" He asked Nozomi, who just shook her head as she cuddled Hikari close to her chest as Haru nuzzled Nozomi's side. Both were extremely happy to just spend time with their Trainer.

"No, sir. I just got them yesterday. They've been in and out of their Pokéballs since then though." Nozomi now had a look of concern on her face. "Why? Is something wrong?" She was now worried that her new friends were sick, but Giovanni just shook his head. However, before he could continue, a boy who looked to be around Nozomi's age came up to them.

"Ne, kodomo!" the boy grinned as he pointed a finger at Nozomi. "You wanna battle?" Nozomi blinked as Haru narrowed her eyes and cried out a challenge while Hikari jumped out of Nozomi's hold with a loud growl. Hikari kept close to Nozomi's side as Haru stepped forward and took up a battle stance in front of Nozomi.

"Watashi ga inai baai demo, karera ga okonau yō ni, sore wa miemasu." She exclaimed with a laugh before she got to her feet. "Alright, let's do it!" Giovanni sat back to watch, curious as to how the battle would play out.

"Alright! You better be prepared to lose!" The boy exclaimed as he pulled out a Pokéball. "Let's go, Pidgey!" A small plump-bodied avian Pokémon that was primarily brown with a lighter throat and belly while both of its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. The Pokémon had black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. It blinked its black eyes before looking around curiously and shifting into a battle stance.

"Oh, wait! What's your name?" Nozomi asked as she moved her bangs out of her eyes. The boy blinked at her, startled by her question.

"Um…it's Alan. Yours, sweetheart?" Nozomi smiled as Persian, Hikari and Haru growled at him.

"It's Nozomi!" And with that, the battle started.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" The small bird flapped its wings causing a light gust of wind to buff Haru. However, Haru managed to change her stance so that she could remain on the ground.

Before Nozomi told Haru what she wanted the lavender Pokémon to do, she quickly scanned the smaller Pokémon.

_Pidgey—the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is a common sight in forests and woods. It is very docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If attacked, it will chase off enemies by flapping up sand or will ferociously strike back. This Pokémon has an extremely sharp sense of direction. No matter how far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings, it can unerringly return home to its nest._

"Haru, get up close then use Disable and then follow up with Take Down." Nozomi said as Haru got up close and released a series of blue rings from her body that made the small bird Pokémon unable to move. Once Pidgey was unable to move, Haru backed away from the smaller Pokémon until she was once again in front of her Trainer. When Haru was in front of her Trainer, she ran towards the still disabled bird Pokémon with her head lowered. Haru managed to hit the Tiny Bird Pokémon causing the smaller Pokémon to go flying only to land in front of it's Trainer but it got back up on its feet, wincing as it did. As the Tiny Bird Pokémon got back up on its feet, Haru was shaking her head, trying to get rid of the lingering pain that she felt.

"Come on, Pidgey! You can do it! Use Tackle!" The Tiny Bird Pokémon ran towards Haru.

"Haru, dodge and give that Pidgey a taste of your Poison Tail!" Haru easily and gracefully dodged her opponent before her tail started to glow a dark somewhat vibrant purple as Haru allowed her poison to be secreted from her tail. When she felt that there was enough poison on her tail, she hit Pidgey with her tail just as the Pokémon reached her. This time when she hit Pidgey, the Tiny Pokémon stayed down due to it falling unconscious.

"Pidgey!" Alan cried as he recalled it before giving Nozomi a glare that had her take a step back out of fear and pulling out another Pokéball. "You may have beaten Pidgey, but you don't have a chance against my Rattata!" A small purple and cream (on its stomach) furred rodent Pokémon that had large teeth, long whiskers and finally a long slightly curled tail appeared. Nozomi, on the other hand, just called Haru back to her. Hikari lightly tackled her friend playfully before she stepped onto the field.

"Hikari-chan, watashitachi no besuto o tsukushimashou!" Nozomi said to encourage her Starter Pokémon and Haru joined in to show her support of her fellow Pokémon.

_**Anata wa sono chīsana nezumi o taosu koto ga dekiru, Hikari-chan! **_Nozomi was quick to give her a slightly disapproving look. Even if she was going up against someone stronger than her, she would **_not_** tolerate any name calling from anyone…even if it was get the opponent lose focus.

"Haru-chan. No name calling. It's not sportsman-like. We only taunt people if it's part of a plan." Nozomi said softly causing the Poison Pin Pokémon to look sheepish. As they both turn their attention back to the battle, Nozomi once again quickly scanned the rodent like Pokémon.

_Rattata—the Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon's impressive vitality allows it to live anywhere. It will ceaselessly scavenge for edibles the entire day. Wherever food is available, this Pokémon will settle down and produce offspring almost continuously. This Pokémon is extremely cautious for even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. It is very quick and is a common sight in many places._

"Rattata, use Tackle!_" _The purple and cream rodent made a crittering sound before running straight towards Hikari who elegantly dodged the attack. The rodent managed to stop before it ran off the field.

"Hikari, keep it up!" Nozomi said as she thought quickly. She knew that if she didn't end the battle soon, Hikari would likely get injured. Slowly an idea was formed and she knew that she had to put it into action before Alan ordered his Pokémon to do anything. "Koibito, watashitachi wa kore o okonau koto ga dekimasu! Use Sunny Day and combine it with Heat Wave!"

"Nani?!" Alan shouted as he started at Nozomi in shock. Hikari's eyes became fiery and she released a white beam of light into the sky from her mouth, causing the sun to shine brighter. Once the sun was shining brighter, Hikari opened her mouth allowing a white flame to be created in it before she released it as a round orange flame swirled around the original white flame and once she felt that the flame had reached a good size, Hikari released it while aiming for the Rattata. The attack hit the Rattata which cried out in pain before it fainted. "Rattata! Chigau!" Alan quickly ran forward and scooped up his fallen Pokémon. "Anata wa daijōbudesuka?" He asked it with a distressed filled voice. Nozomi, meanwhile, scooped up Hikari and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head—laughing as she did so.

"Yoi shigoto, watashi no yūjin!" As she said that, Nozomi carefully rubbed the area around Haru's horn with a warm smile before getting up and heading towards Giovanni to get an Antidote for Alan's Pidgey. Once she had the Antidote in hand, Nozomi headed over to Alan with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, is your Pokémon alright?" She asked with a concerned filled voice as Haru turned her attention back to her Pokéfood while Hikari kept close to Nozomi, trying to keep a close eye on her Trainer. Alan merely nodded somewhat distractedly as he looked over his Rattata with a careful eye before looking at Nozomi with nervous filled eyes.

"She should be alright after I get her to a Pokémon Center." Nozomi nodded with relief filled eyes as she held out the Antidote for Alan to take. When he didn't, she gave the boy a shy smile.

"Here, use this on your Pidgey. Sore wa yoi tatakaidatta to anata wa hijō ni yoku yatta." Nozomi told him, completely meaning it. Alan just stared at her as he slowly took the Antidote.

"Shikashi...watashi wa ushinawa reta." He said as he pulled out his Pidgey's Pokéball and let the Tiny Bird Pokémon out. When the Pokémon was once again out of the Pokéball, he sprayed the Antidote gently over the slightly poisoned Pokémon. Nozomi simply looked at him with a slightly blank look in her eyes. Alan shivered when he looked back up at her. Somehow, he just knew that the blank look in her eyes wasn't meant to be there.

"So what? You did your best. Even though you lost, you've got a reason to train harder. That way, the next time we met you can beat me." Alan blinked before he grinned.

"You're right. We **_did_** do pretty good, didn't we? Right, you two?" Nozomi nodded as did Pidgey and Rattata, who had just revived herself. Nozomi shook Alan's hand before the boy ran off, heading for a Pokémon Center. Once the boy was out of sight, Nozomi returned to the table to finish his meal. When she was seated, Giovanni congratulated her as Persian gave Hikari and Haru tongue baths.

"Tsumari, chīsana ichi, hijō ni sōzō-tekidatta. That Disable/Take Down attack and the Sunny Day/Heat Wave attck. " Giovanni said as she sipped his coffee while he watched the girl over the cup. "Plus you were very sportsman-like to the boy. It's obvious that you're not a bad winner and I have no doubt that you would have been a sore loser." As he said that Nozomi blushed softly and ducked her head, feeling both shy and embarrassed.

"Watashi wa kare ga kare ga ushinatta to iu jijitsu no ue ni jibun jishin o uchinomesu koto o nozomanakatta." Nozomi muttered softly, slightly embaressed. Hikari jumped into Nozomi's lap before yawning widely which in turn made Haru copy the Puppy Pokémon. "Sore wa anata no on'nanoko no tame no shūshin jikan gada yō ni miemasu." With that, she called them back into their Pokéballs.

"Come on, little one. Let's get your Pokémon checked out at the Pokémon Center as well. Just to make sure that their alright." Giovanni said as he finished his coffee and Nozomi nodded before she followed him down the street.

**After getting Hikari and Haru check out…**

"Nozomi, tell me what do you know about Gym Leaders?" Giovanni asked the ten year old girl who merely looked up from the vanilla ice cream cone that the man had just bought her, revealing confused filled eyes.

"Um…they run the gyms…and if…you win a battle against them…they'll give you a badge. After that...if you have eight badges…you can change the League and the Champion." Giovanni nodded each time she got something right.

"Very good, anything else?" Nozomi just shook her head since Akito didn't really go into the Gyms and the Gym Leaders all that much. Giovanni just nodded his head slightly before continuing on. "Each Gym Leader has a special style but more importantly a different kind of Pokémon that they specialize in. Take the Pewter City Gym Leader, for instance." He gestured to the building that they were currently standing in front of. Nozomi stared at the building with curious filled eyes as she ate the rest of her ice cream cone. "This is the Pewter City Gym and the Leader's name is Takeshi. If you challenge Takeshi and win, you'll be ahead of the Trainers who don't have a badge but still be behind those who have more than one badge. Do you understand so far, Nozomi-chan?" Nozomi nodded her head as she turned her head to face the man.

"So, why exactly are we here, Giovanni-san?" Nozomi asked though she thought she knew why but wanted confirmation from the man.

"Why, Nozomi…you're going to challenge Takeshi to a battle." Giovanni answered with a very shark-like smile. Shuddering slightly, Nozomi had a sinking suspicion that she was going to get very familiar with that expression that was on his face.

* * *

After finding out that Takeshi wasn't at the Gym since one of his many sisters had gotten sick, Giovanni lead Nozomi to a small house a few streets away from the Gym. Once they were in front of the small building, Nozomi stared at the building in front of her in curious as she self-consciously fiddled with the hem of her shirt while Giovanni knocked on the door. Persian, sensing her uneasiness, pressed against her in gentle reassurance.

After a few minutes, a tall dark tanned man with spiky black hair and serious black eyebrows answered the door. Laughter and yelling could be heard coming from behind the man causing Nozomi to shift closer to Persian at the sudden noise, feeling both startled and nervous. She still wasn't used to people…especially loud people. Giovanni, however, smiled at the man but it was more of one of those indifferent and tight smiles that you gave to people you didn't really like but didn't really hate either.

"Sakaki-san?" The man asked in slight confusion and with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here? Anyway, come in. You can tell me when you're inside." With that, the man stepped aside before letting Giovanni into the house. Nozomi cautiously followed Giovanni in with her head ducked down as she went through the door. As she did so, she slowly dragged her fingers through Persian's fur, trying to calm herself.

"Takeshi-san, how are you?" Giovanni asked calmly as he dodged the tanned man's question. The younger man shrugged before he glanced at Nozomi. He could tell that the young girl didn't really seem to trust him all that much yet and that Giovanni's Persian seemed to be very protective of the girl.

"Dōyō ni watashi ga suru koto ga dekiru node." The younger man answered as he led the trio into the living room. Nozomi was startled by the sheer number of children that were in the room. There had to be at eight in the room. All of them looked up curiously when Takeshi reentered with his three guests. Nozomi quickly ducked behind Giovanni trying to not be a target if the other children decided to gang up on her. Giovanni was a little bit amused at her actions but was slightly more concerned about why she was acting like that.

"Go on, Nozomi. Anata wa hazukashigariyadearu tame ni wa hitsuyō wa arimasen." As Giovanni said that, Nozomi peeked out from behind him cautiously as well as shyly. Some of the older kids smiled at her encouragingly while one of the daring younger ones, a young girl, ran over and beamed up at her.

"Hi!" She cried causing Nozomi to smile softly and shyly at the younger girl. "Anata wa kanari no me o motte iru!" Nozomi blushed brightly before ducking her head down again but the little girl just grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the other kids. "Come play!"

"Alright, who's the kid, Sakaki-san?" Takeshi asked as he watched Nozomi was taken under one of his younger brothers' wing almost immediately despite her obvious reluctance and as she was cooed at by the older girls for having such beautiful jade green eyes. Soon the girl brought out a Growlithe, that she called Hikari, and a female Nidoran, which she called Haru, to show to his siblings. All of the younger kids were all over the Pokémon though they were careful with Haru.

"Kanojo wa watashi no imōto ga saiyō o kentō shite iru kenbō minashigoda." Giovanni murmured softly as he watched Nozomi with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "On'nanoko wa chotto shibaraku suru to, anata ni seichō suru. She's actually why we're here." He turned to Takeshi as his expression shifted back to politeness. "She wants to challenge you to a battle but when we heard that one of your sisters had gotten ill, Nozomi wanted to come by to see if she was alright and if you needed anything from town." Giovanni frowned slightly when he noticed that one of the younger kids were being rough on Nozomi and that pain briefly filled her eyes before she managed to hide it from the other children. "The girl's a bleeding heart but she's a natural when it comes to Pokémon. Persian already considers her a cub." Said Pokémon was watching the children with rapt attention and with narrowed eyes as the other kids pulled Nozomi into a game of tag.

"That's interesting." Takeshi said as he gained a thoughtful look for a minute. "Alright, we'll have the battle out back and the others can watch if they want to. Watashitachiha, karera wa amarini mo ōku no tanoshimi o kakaete iru koto kara mo sukoshinoaida de sore o okonau hitsuyō ga arudeshou." Giovanni nodded as he watched Nozomi dodged and weave her way around the cluttered room, easily and gracefully dodging the other kids as she laughed the entire time with bright eyes that were gleaming with joy somewhat though her eyes were still guarded.

The next hour and a half were some of the best that Nozomi had ever had. She had fun with the eight children and even got to meet the sick one. Her name was Tōko and she was the twin sister to Kurō. They were the youngest at six followed by Yaoki, Nanako, Mutsuko, Gorō, Yomoko, Saburō, and finally Jirō. For the boys, Jirō was the second oldest after Takeshi at thirteen; Saburō was the third oldest at twelve while Gorō and Yaoki were ten and seven respectably. Yomoko was the oldest girl at eleven followed by Mutsuko at nine and Nanako at eight.

Overall, they were the most interesting, entertaining and all together fun people that she had ever met. She even got the chance to Takeshi, who she discovered wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder and was able to ask him questions on what a Pokémon should eat and healthy mixes of Pokémon food that would make sure that the eaters were getting all of the nutrients that they needed. Nozomi couldn't wait to use the information to help make sure Hikari and Haru were healthy.

"Tell me, Nozomi-san. Why do you want to battle me for, Nozomi-san? Why do you want the Boulder Badge?" Takeshi asked her as everyone sat around in the backyard and ate hamburgers. "Do you want it to be the next Pokémon Champion? Or to be a Pokémon Master?" As he asked her those questions, Nozomi gave him a bewildered look. She didn't know what a Pokémon Champion or a Pokémon Master were but she knew instantly that whatever they were, she would never be that. Besides, it sounded like Takeshi was used to Trainers wanting those things if the tone he was using was any indication.

"No. Not at all, Takeshi-san." Nozomi told him after swallowing a mouthful of hamburger. Takeshi looked surprised as Nozomi shrugged before explaining. "Even if I knew what those words mean, I don't think I would be cut out for either of those positions. I just want to get my Pokémon stronger so they can protect themselves as well as them to be healthy and happy." She took another bite of hamburger as she watched a simple rose red butterfly flutter around. After finishing her food, she carefully made her way over to the flowers that the butterfly was flying around. She lunged to try and catch it but unfortunately it managed to get away and she found herself laying on her stomach on the ground, crushing several of the flowers. When she lifted her head up off the ground, she found herself face-to-face with a Pidgey. She blinked at it and it blinked back. It had more of a russet brown feathers than the light brown feathers of the Pidgey that she had fought earlier and it's eyes were more of a steel grey than black.

"Kon'nichiwa, koibito." Nozomi said cautiously as she slowly and carefully got up into a seating position. "My name's Nozomi." She almost immediately noticed that the Pidgey had a wound on its' wing and frowned worriedly. "Mā, nani ga anata no kata ni nani ga okotta?" She slowly moved in to get a better look at it from a better angle and the Pidgey let her, clearly too tired to get away.

**_Stupid Spearrows _**she heard it, a girl from the sound of its' voice, muttered. **_Kore wa, sōgen no chīsana ka nanika no yōde wa arimasen. Karera wa sore o kyōyū suru koto ga dekimasu! It's not my fault that they went after that Rattata. I just stopped them before they could hurt him _**Nozomi nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, yes...I've heard that Spearrows can be very territorial." The Pidgey looked up at her with a startled look in her eyes. "Come here and I'll get that fixed up for you in a jiffy." The Pidgey hesitated, unsure of the girl's intentions. "Watashi wa anata ga watashi ga shitai baai o nozoki, anata o kyatchi suru tsumori wanai. I much prefer asking Pokémon to join me than forcing them too but unfortunately they can be so enraged or scared that they've become beyond reason." The Wild Pidgey nodded before letting Nozomi lift her carefully into her arms. The ten year old carefully carried the injured Pokémon over to the rest of the group.

"Giovanni-san? Takeshi-san?" The adults looked up from their conversation and stared at the Pokémon who had buried her head under her uninjured wing. "She's injured. Do you have any potions?" Takeshi nodded as he continued to stare at the Pidgey before getting up and going inside to get the items that he need to help the Pidgey out. "It's alright, sweetie." Nozomi murmured softly as she gently rubbed the top of the Pidgey's head comfortingly. "We'll get you fixed up and on your way in a minute, I promise." She continued to murmur soft soothing words to the Pidgey until Takeshi returned with a small purple spray bottle. "Arigatō, Takeshi-san." Nozomi said softly before she went over to one of the tables and set the bird Pokémon down very carefully. Nanako ran over with curious filled eyes. She gasped slightly with her eyes widening when she saw the Pidgey.

"It's so cute!" She said as she climbed into a nearby chair that was close to the table in order to see the injured Pokémon better. "Can I pet it?" Nozomi hesitated as she carefully moved the Pidgey's wounded wing in a way to help her get to the injury better.

"I'm not sure that she'll let you, little one." Nozomi finally said before she looked at Nanako. "She's a Wild Pokémon after all, sweetie. Plus you have to remember that she's hurt which means she's scared as well." The Pidgey looked up at her with wide eyes, then looked at Nanako who held out a hand slowly—just in case she wanted to peck her. The Pidgey sniffed her hand then gave it a nuzzle. Nanako giggled as she beamed at the Pidgey. The Pokémon let Nanako pet her on the head before Nozomi told her that she had to move slightly so that she could get to the wound better.

"You know what," Nozomi told the Pokémon as she carefully sprayed the potion on the Pidgey's wounds. "I think I'll just call you Zefiryn since you got this from trying to protect someone else from those Spearrows." The Pidgey cooed at her, and gently gave her a peck on the hand as its' wound healed. "There you go, Zefiryn-san! Let's get you on your way." Zefiryn let Nanako give her one more pat before Nozomi picked her up and carried her back towards the garden. The others watched as she set the Pokémon down and waved as she flew back into the trees. Nozomi somehow got the feeling that the Pidgey didn't go too far into the trees and was watching her closely.

"Why didn't you catch it?" Takeshi asked curiously as he watched the girl make her way back to his siblings. Nozomi merely shrugged before she answered.

"I just don't think that she'll be a good match to my team. Besides, I get the feeling that I'll be seeing her again soon enough." Nozomi said as she thought about the Pidgey. Takeshi and Giovanni both accepted this as everyone else finished eating.

"Are you ready to battle?" Takeshi asked her as he got up from the table and grabbed two Pokéballs. Nozomi nodded her head happily before she called both Hikari and Haru back to her. When both of her Pokémon were in front of her, she recalled both of them back into their Pokéballs. Despite how much she respected him, she still wanted her Pokémon to get strong so that way they'd be more safe so they were going to do their best to beat Takeshi. They faced off with about twenty feet or so between them. Even Tōko watched though she was forced to watch from her window. The others found seats and got out potato chips, curious as to the outcome of the battle.

"Alright, this battle is a two-versus-two battle. The first Trainer to have both of their Pokémon knocked out loses. The Gym Leader cannot switch between Pokémon." Giovanni said as Persian settled in next to his Trainer as the two Trainers settled into a position that felt comfortable to them.

"Geodude, go!" Takeshi called out as he threw his Pokéball into the air. A small, round rock-like Pokémon with muscular arms and no legs erupted from it, growling loudly. Curious, Nozomi pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_Geodude—the Rock Pokémon. This Pokémon is commonly found in fields and mountains. Many mistake them for boulders and often step or trip on them. If stepped on by accident, this Pokémon will get angry. This Pokémon is known to bash against other Geodudes in a contest to prove whose sturdy body is harder. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away giving this Pokémon a more rounded appearance. When sleeping deeply, Geodude buries itself halfway into the ground and will not awaken even if stepped on unwittingly._

Nozomi nodded her head as she put up her Pokédex and pulled out on of her Pokémon's Pokéballs.

"Watashi no shin'ainaru yūjin wa, ikimashou!" She said as she randomly unleashed one of her Pokémon. The one that she unleashed turned out to be Haru, who had automatically leapt into her arms while cooing at her before nuzzling her chin. Nozomi laughed before she gave Haru a brief hug.

"Alright, Haru. That's enough. Right now, we have a battle to win." Haru nodded before leaping to the ground and taking a battle stance. "Ready, sweetheart?" Nozomi asked before Haru gave what could only be a battle cry.

"Geodude, _Tackle_." Takeshi said before the Pokémon nodded and rushed forward, aiming to hit Haru.

"Haru, use _Iron Tail_ to stop it from hitting you and bat it away from you before following it up with a _Take Down/Beat Up_ combo!" Nozomi said as Haru nodded her head before she focused on hardening her tail which caused it to glow a silverish color and moved it in front of her, stopping the Rock Pokémon in its tracks before batting Geodude away slightly. Once Haru felt that Geodude was far enough away, she backed up before running forward with her head down at Geodude. As soon as Geodude was in the air, Haru was running after it with her arms out and her claws out. When Geodude landed on the ground, Haru was scratching it as soon as she reached it. It was soon obvious to Nozomi that Geodude had barely felt the Take Down portion. She had to come up with a new plan soon…

"Geodude, _Rock Throw_." Takeshi said with a frown before Geodude picked up several small pebbles and tossed them at Haru, who managed to dodge most of them but was still hit by a few of the pebbles. Haru growled at the Rock Pokémon with an angry look in her eyes before Nozomi regained Haru's attention. Suddenly Nozomi had an idea. Just maybe…

"Haru, use_ Poison Tail_ and combine it with an _Iron Tail_." Nozomi said before Haru let her tail start to glow a dark somewhat vibrant purple as Haru allowed her poison to be secreted from her tail. When she felt that there was enough poison on her tail, she focused on hardening her tail which combined the silverish coloring with the dark purple coloring on her tail to be a purplish silver. As soon as she felt that her tail was ready, she ran up to Geodude and hit him a few times with her tail. Soon Geodude was unconscious and was sent flying through the air with a single hit of Haru's tail to land at Takeshi's feet. Takeshi recalled it, shocked that a young girl was able to create a combination attack like that, while Haru shook her tail trying to get some feeling back into it before running back to a cheering Nozomi.

"Sore wa subarashikatta! I think we'll call that _Poisoned Iron_…what do you say about that, Haru-chan?" Nozomi said before Haru jumped onto her causing Nozomi to stumble backwards. When Haru was in Nozomi's arms, she nodded her head to Nozomi's question. "Alright, I think you deserve a break from battling so Hikari-cha can have a chance against Takeshi-san's other Pokémon." Once Nozomi had righted herself, she gave Haru a kiss on her head below her horn before recalling her back into her Pokéball with a soft gentle smile on her face.

"That was very good, Nozomi-san." Takeshi said calmly as he pulled out his other Pokéball and Nozomi blushed at the complement that Takeshi gave her as she also pulled out Hikari's Pokéball. She was still trying to get used to being complements from people. "Now, meet my other Pokémon. Onix, let's go!" A giant chain of gray boulders that became smaller towards the tail with a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it erupted from the ball with a mighty roar before it shook its head. The Pokémon reminded Nozomi of a snake with its look.

**_At least!_** the Onix growled out as it focused on Nozomi. **_I've been in that container for far too long. I just love a good battle for it makes the heart pound_** Nozomi smiled at it nervously as she once again pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_Onix—the Rock Snake Pokémon. This Pokémon burrows at high speeds in search of food and the tunnels that it leaves behind are used as homes for other Pokémon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body hardens to become similar to a diamond but colored black. Onix absorbs many hard objects as it digs through the ground and this is what makes its body so strong. In its brain is a magnet that prevents it from losing direction while tunneling._

Nozomi nodded her head as she put away her Pokédex before she released Hikari from her Pokéball. The Growlithe strode forward, her stance obviously stiff, but ready for a fight and growling loudly. Nozomi watched her Pokémon somewhat worriedly as she wondered how she was going to win against such a large Pokémon with a much smaller Pokémon. However she knew that if she gave up now, Hikari wouldn't be able to trust her again. She quickly began think of a battle plan.

"Onix, _Tackle_!" Takeshi yelled before the Rock Snake Pokémon charged forward but Nozomi managed to counter his order with one of her own.

"Hikari! Dodge that _Tackle_!" Nozomi said as the Puppy Pokémon dodged the attack that Onix was doing with ease. Almost immediately she noticed that despite its size and speed, Onix had a slower attack recovery time. "Hikari, get behind it but keep an eye out for its tail and try to get it mad once you're behind it!" The Puppy Pokémon nodded her head before she ran in a zig-zag to get behind the Rock Snake Pokémon.

**_Come and get me, you overgrown pebble!_** Hikari yelled, trying to provoke the larger Pokémon. **_Follow the little puppy!_** Though it was smart, Onix obviously had a very short temper which made it even more prone to provocation which in turn meant that it would make even more mistakes.

**_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE RODENT?! _**it roared, causing Nozomi to flinch as she remembered what the Walrus would do to her when he roared himself, before it turned it's body and lunged at Hikari, who easily leapt over its back while growling at the larger Pokémon when she noticed Nozomi was shaking before she returned to taunting the Rock Snake Pokémon.

**_Oh, no. I didn't call you a little rodent, but it'll do just as well_** Hikari laughed out as she dodged another infuriated lunged from the Onix. Takeshi was frowning once more as he tried to get Onix to use Bind but the Pokémon was just too incensed to obey its Trainer.

**_I will crush you until you're dust and then blow your remains into the ocean!_** the Rock Snake hissed out as it was twisting, lunging and curling under itself to try and get to the Puppy Pokémon. Hikari just snickered at it before replying to her opponent's threat.

**_Then your big head will make it so that you over balance and fall in but I have no doubt that that your hollow skull will allow you to float _**With that, she finally stopped and sat down panting hard while simply looking at her opponent who lunged at her and just barely stopped a foot away.

**_What?! _**It twisted its large head around to find what had stopped it. It had been so focused on attacking the Growlithe, that it had fallen for Nozomi's trap and had tied itself into a large knot. The Rock Snake Pokémon struggled, rolled and roared, trying desperately to get untied.

"Now, Hikari, use that attack from earlier!" Nozomi said before Hikari's eyes became fiery and she released a white beam of light into the sky from her mouth, causing the sun to shine brighter. Once the sun was shining brighter, Hikari opened her mouth allowing a white flame to be created in it before she released it as a round orange flame swirled around the original white flame and once she felt that the flame had reached a good size, Hikari released it (point blank) while aiming for the Onix. The combo attack hit the Onix causing it to faint. Takeshi immediately called it back as Nozomi cheered while jumping up and throwing a fist into the air. Once the Onix had been called back, Hikari ran back to Nozomi and jumped into her arms causing Nozomi to laugh out loud with joy and happiness.

"We did it, Hikari! Good job, sweetie!" Nozomi said as she fell to her knees and gave the Growlithe a firm hug. "I think we should call that attack _Sunny Wave_. Don't you think so, Hikari?" Hikari just nodded her head in agreement.

"Sore wa yoku Nozomi-chan, okonawa reta." Giovanni announced while he clapped along with the rest of Takeshi's siblings. Takeshi walked over, clapping as he did so and was smiling as he did. Nozomi blushed brightly before she buried her face into Hikari's fur.

"Hijō ni kyōmibukai senryaku, Nozomi-chan. I believe you deserve this more than some Trainers who've beaten me." Takeshi said as he held out something shiny. Nozomi slowly lifted her head and took it shyly. It was a simple gray octagon and Nozomi realized that it was the Boulder Badge. She quickly got up and bowed to the Gym Leader.

"Hijō ni ōku, Takeshi-san, arigatōgozaimashita." Nozomi said as she rose from the bow with a soft smile. She had gotten her first badge and had made quite a few new friends that weren't Pokémon in the process.

* * *

**A/N2: Alright, translation time. This is one chapter that has a lot of translations...Sorry bout that!**

_Anata wa watashi ga shutoku suru hitsuyō ga dono bakku pakkuda to omoimasu ka?= Which backpack do you think I should get?_

_Watashi wa sono izureka o minogashite iru hitsuyō ga arimasu!= I must have missed that one!_

_Sore wa kanpekidesu!=It's perfect!_

_Ne, kodomo!=Hey, kid!_

_Watashi ga inai baai demo, karera ga okonau yō ni, sore wa miemasu=Even if I don't, it looks like they do._

_Watashitachi no besuto o tsukushimashou!=Let's do our best!_

_Koibito, watashitachi wa kore o okonau koto ga dekimasu!=Sweetheart, we can do this!_

_Chigau!=No!_

_Anata wa daijōbudesuka?=Are you alright?_

_Yoi shigoto, watashi no yūjin!=Good job, my friends!_

_Sore wa yoi tatakaidatta to anata wa hijō ni yoku yatta.=It was a good battle and you did very well._

_Shikashi... Watashi wa ushinawa reta.=But…I lost._

_Tsumari, chīsana ichi, hijō ni sōzō-tekidatta.=That was very creative, little one._

_Sore wa anata no on'nanoko no tame no shūshin jikan gada yō ni miemasu.=Looks like it's bedtime for you girls._

_Dōyō ni watashi ga suru koto ga dekiru node=As well as I can be_

_Anata wa hazukashigariyadearu tame ni wa hitsuyō wa arimasen.=There's no need for you to be shy._

_Anata wa kanari no me o motte iru!=You've got pretty eyes!_

_Kanojo wa watashi no imōto ga saiyō o kentō shite iru kenbō minashigoda.=She's an amnestic orphan that my little sister is considering adopting._

_On'nanoko wa chotto shibaraku suru to, anata ni seichō suru.=The girl kind of grows on you after a while._

_Watashitachiha, karera wa amarini mo ōku no tanoshimi o kakaete iru koto kara mo sukoshinoaida de sore o okonau hitsuyō ga arudeshou.= We'll have to do it in a little while though since they're having too much fun._

_Kon'nichiwa, koibito.=Hello there, sweetheart._

_Mā, nani ga anata no kata ni nani ga okotta?=Oh dear, what happened to your shoulder?_

_Kore wa, sōgen no chīsana ka nanika no yōde wa arimasen. Karera wa sore o kyōyū suru koto ga dekimasu!=It's not like the meadow's small or anything. They can share it!_

_Watashi wa anata ga watashi ga shitai baai o nozoki, anata o kyatchi suru tsumori wanai.=I'm not going to catch you unless you want me to._

_Watashi no shin'ainaru yūjin wa, ikimashou!=Let's go, my dear friend!_

_Sore wa subarashikatta!=That was wonderful!_

_Sore wa yoku Nozomi-chan, okonawa reta.=That was well done, Nozomi-chan._

_Hijō ni kyōmibukai senryaku, Nozomi-chan.=A very interesting strategy, Nozomi-chan._

_Hijō ni ōku, Takeshi-san, arigatōgozaimashita.=Thank you very much, Takeshi-san._


	7. Strange Pokéballs and Stranger Pokémon

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far. Anyway once again, I own nothing and the original plot belongs to WizardsGirl. Now then, before we go on, I have one thing to say to all of you. Thank you all for the constructive criticism reviews but to those who just put down one line criticism reviews or are tempted to...please go into detail! I can't make changes to my writing if I don't know _what_ I need to improve on. Otherwise, I'm going to just A) get confuse over what you mean, B) completely ignore it and finally C) possibly ignore any more of your reviews if they contain criticism since I can't incorporate your criticism or keep it in mind as I write. Also, I'm so sorry about how I did the first six chapters with the Japanese translations at the bottom! Maybe later on when I'm not so busy with school and work, I'll do some editing on the Japanese parts of the chapters... Anyway, lets get on to the chapter! Read, review and finally enjoy the newest chapter of _Discovering a New Family_!  
**

Nozomi was completely exhausted when she finally got back inside the limousine, stumbling in after Giovanni while holding onto Persian. She managed to get into the car with Marc's help, who received a sleepy thank you, and happily showed him her newest possession which was then put back into her pocket to be placed into her new Badge Case later on once she hunted down the thing. Once in the car, she slumped into the seat next to Giovanni where Persian laid across her lap like a warm blanket before slowly falling asleep. Nozomi briefly woke up, only to find herself being carried into the Makino family home. However, she was still mostly asleep so she just barely heard Rei asking something softly.

"Kanojo wa chōdo tatakatte, kanojo ga shita shoppingu, ensō no subete to jibun jishin o tsukare.(_She just tired herself out with all of the playing, battling and shopping that she did._)" Giovanni answered, amused, though his smooth deep voice had answered close to her ears. Nozomi yawned before she went back to sleep, finally feeling safe enough to completely trust the man to not hurt her. She dreamed of battles with Pokémon that never really left the shadows and a Pokémon of which she could only see its' eyes.

Nozomi woke up mere hours later and found herself in Aiko's room. Yawning, she got out of Aiko's bed and staggered into the living room. Nozomi paused and started rubbing her eyes before putting on her glasses. Curiously she blinked at all of the people in the room. Rei, Akito and Giovanni were sitting on the couch while Aiko was on the floor and playing a game with Cho. Persian was nowhere to be seen. There were two people and a Pokémon that she didn't know in the room with everyone else. One was a woman who had sapphire blue eyes, red lips, and green earrings while her hair was long and curved. The other was a man with soft periwinkle blue shoulder length hair and green eyes. As for the Pokémon, it was a small feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turned brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head had four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. The tip of its tail curled tightly. It was also standing up on its hind legs in between the human duo.

"Um…dō natteru no?(_What's going on?_)" Nozomi asked as she blinked big sleepy jade green eyes at everyone. Giovanni arched a brow at her when he looked over at her. He then gestured Nozomi over to him which she did and sat down.

"Nozomi-chan, meet a few of my…employees. Musashi, Kojirō, Meowth meet Yagami Nozomi. She's living here with my imouto to kanojo no baka otto.(_little sister and her idiot husband_.)" Nozomi smiled shyly at them before getting out her Pokédex.

"Do you mind if I scan you, Meowth-san?" She asked as she looked at the Pokémon standing in between the two humans. Shocked at the question, the Pokémon just nodded his head. With a brighter smile, Nozomi scanned the Pokémon.

_Meowth—the Scratch Cat Pokémon. This Pokémon wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. It is fascinated by round objects and loves anything that shines, sparkles or glitters. When Meowth sees a shiny object, the gold coin on its head shines too. Much like their non-Pokémon brethren, Meowth can withdraw its sharp claws into its paw to sneak about._

As soon as Nozomi put away her Pokédex, Persian came sprinting out of the kitchen before stopping in front of Nozomi and pouncing on her causing her to fall to the ground with a huff. He then proceeded to lick her face and hair vigorously, which caused Nozomi to sputter and lightly try to get him off her.

**_Oh, hold still, my cub. You've been playing, battling and sleeping all day. Now let me have some quality time with you, sweetheart _**With an annoyed sigh, Nozomi stopped trying to push him off.

"Sate sate, shikashi, anata wa hontōni watashi o nameru suru hitsuyō wa arimasen!(_Alright, but you really didn't have to lick me!)_" Nozomi said before Persian chuckled while nuzzling her cheek and purred. "Anata orokana neko.(_You silly cat.)_" she said fondly before sitting up when Persian finally allowed her to. She carefully wiped the saliva off her face with a slight grimace before turning to her glasses to clean them. "Ew, Persian!" Meowth snickered and Nozomi was surprised when Persian turned and gave the Scratch Cat Pokémon a glare. The Scratch Cat Pokémon glared right back with both Pokémon growling.

"Both of you, break it up!" Akito said, frowning as he carefully put Aiko and Cho into his lap to keep them safe should the two Pokémon start fighting. "I don't want to be cleaning up after you two."

"Persian, that's enough." Nozomi said softly as she frowned slightly. "Don't be rude." Persian stopped growling with a huff before sitting down next to Nozomi and returned to grooming her hair. Nozomi's eye twitched slightly before she shook her head in exasperation and turned to Meowth. "Hello there! As Giovanni-san said, my name is Yagami Nozomi but you can call me Nozomi." She held out a hand, which the Pokémon took.

"The name's Meowth. It's nice ta meet'cha." The Pokémon said revealing a voice that had a slight twang to it. Nozomi didn't even blink at the fact that the Scratch Cat Pokémon was even speaking English. She just smiled warmly, though still just a tiny bit shy. It soon became obvious that Meowth liked the girl already when he smiled back at her.

"Dakara, nani ga okotte iru no?(_So, what's going on?)_" Nozomi asked as she looked around the room at everyone while absently reaching out to scratch Meowth behind the ear (unknowingly his favorite spot). When she realized what she was doing, she stopped with a blush. "Sono koto wa gomen'nasai.(_Sorry about that.)_" she apologized softly before Meowth all but hopped into her lap.

"Do that again." Meowth all but commanded and sighed blissfully as Nozomi complied, purring as she did. Persian looked at him for a moment to assess whether or not the other Pokémon would be a problem, but when he heard Nozomi giggle, he decided that there wasn't going to be any problems and went back to grooming his human 'cub'.

"These three have been running all around the Regions chasing this…boy with a Pikachu…for a long time." Giovanni informed her while Nozomi looked at him curiously as she paid close attention to him. "Mā, soreha saishūtekini hitotsuhitotsu no jikan o nagura re ni tsukare ete to shigoto ni modoru koto ni shimashita. (_Well, they've finally gotten tired of being beaten every single time and decided to get back to work.) _On their way back, apparently they found a clearly abandoned house and inside they found a little less than a dozen Pokéballs. All of the Pokéballs have strange designs on them. They were just about to show us when you came in, little one." Nozomi turned her large curiosity filled jade eyes to Musashi and Kojirō, who had pulled out a medium size sack and upturned it on the coffee table. Nozomi was quick to count out ten Pokéballs as they tumbled out. Just like Giovanni said, each one of the Pokéballs had swirls of at least one different color on it though some of them had a second and third colored swirls.

"Tabun Aiko-chan ga heya o denakereba naranai.(_Maybe Aiko-chan should leave the room_) It's possible that whatever is in those Pokéballs could hurt her." Rei said worriedly as she eyed the strange Pokéballs warily. She had no idea what was in those Pokéballs but her instinct as a mother was going into overdrive for her daughter while she knew that Persian would protect both her brother and Nozomi with his life should any Pokémon come out enraged over something. Akito nodded his head before he lead Aiko and Cho back to her room. Once he was back in the room, everyone turned their attention back to the strange Pokéballs.

Nozomi was mesmerized as she leaned forward and briefly caressed a Pokéball with her fingertips. Something about these Pokéballs…just called to her. They all just seemed to be...**_SO_**…alive. Powerful, even. Suddenly it was like she was no longer in control of her body.

"Clefable," she murmured with her eyes glazed before she moved on to the next. "Flareon." She moved on. "Vaporeon." The next. "Jolteon." The next. "Aerodactyl." Next. "Venusaur." On the next one she paused as she tilted her head slightly. "Persian and pregnant, by the feel of it." With that, she moved on to the next one. "Blastoise." Next one. "Kangaskhan." She touched the last one and her expression softened greatly. "Charizard. Extremely old. Ancient, really…" She sat back with her expression pleasantly blank while her eyes were glazed over and seemed to be empty. It was a look that scared everyone who was in the room and watching her, even more than the…little show that she had just put on did.

"Nozomi-chan?" Rei asked softly before Nozomi turned to her with a blank yet pleasant smile. Just seeing such a look on the normally expressive girl was enough completely unnerve her.

"Karera wa watashi ni sasayaku, anata ga shitte iru.(_They whisper to me, you know.)_" Nozomi said as she turned those terrifyingly blank eyes back to the table with her head lolling on her neck. "The Pokémon in these Pokéballs are terrifically old. Karera wa watashi ni ko no yōna subarashī hanashi o...(_They tell me such wonderful stories...)_" Her voice had gained a soft almost dreamy quality that it made the fine hairs on everyone's bodies to stand on end.

"Dore dake furui, Nozomi-chan?(_Just how old, Nozomi-chan?)_" Giovanni asked gently, feeling unnerved but interested. Nozomi let her head fall back, lolling on her neck as if her neck was boneless. She rolled those disturbingly empty jade green eyes to Giovanni's onyx black and suddenly there was just barely a hint of life in them that was there one second and gone the next.

"Nanseiki mo...motto shinai baai...(_Centuries...if not more...)_" she whispered before she trailed off and then started rattling off in that dreamy yet disturbing monotone. "Clefable, three hundred sixty-nine. Flareon, nine hundred fifty. Vaporeon, nine hundred forty-nine. Jolteon, nine hundred forty-eight. Those three are siblings. Aerodactyl, seven hundred ninety seven. Venusaur, six hundred eighty-eight. Persian, eight hundred twenty-seven and nearly ready to lay her egg. Blastoise, five hundred. Kangaskhan, four hundred eleven. And Charizard…" Her eyes flickered again, this time the recognition was stronger than before and her voice was less dreamy than what it had been as she regained a little more control over her body while she whispered the answer. "Thirty-seven millennia have passed since she was a Charmeleon, thirty-eight since she was a Charmander and over forty millennia since she was considered a baby. Kanojo wa hontōni redi, roiyarutidesu. Sore dake ga, kanojo wa mata kanojo no hajimete nodearu koto.(_She is a Lady, royalty really. Not only that, but she is also the first of her kind.)_ Ancient. Powerful…" Her eyes closed as her head fell forward while her shoulders slumped.

Meowth had already scrambled form her lap with his fur standing on end in horror and fear. Persian whimpered, feeling terror and fear grip his heart as he looked at his cub. He slowly crept forward from where he had hidden when Nozomi started to act like she had and carefully nudged her shoulder with his nose. Nozomi slowly roused from the hold over her body, her eyes opening only to start blinking at her lap. She slowly lifted her head and looked around, feeling both confused and nervous at the way everyone was looking at her. Everyone was staring at her and were holding their breath as they watched her.

"...Watashi wa uete iru.(_...I'm hungry.)_" she announced after about a minute and the entire room face faulted.

* * *

Nozomi was shocked and scared while Giovanni and the others had just recounted what she had. She couldn't remember…all she knew was that after she touched that one Pokéball, she had heard whispers that were so soft and far way that they were more of a murmur of sound than anything else. She had barely heard Giovanni when he had asked her how old the Pokémon were. Then she had felt Persian nudge her and had opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her.

"Watashi wa chōdo watashi ga mōichido…kizetsu omotta.(_I just thought I fainted...again.)_" Nozomi admitted sheepishly with the last part being muttered softly to herself. Giovanni just looked at her for a few moments with calm and curious filled eyes. Nozomi realized then that Giovanni had heard the last part.

"When were you going to tell us you were psychic?" Giovanni asked before he asked the question that Nozomi was dreading. "And what do you mean by again?" Nozomi shifted nervously, ducking her head as she nudged the ground with the toe of her shoe. Her eyes flicked over to Akito then away again, but Giovanni's perceptive eyes missed very little and he turned hard glittering onyx black eyes on Akito who flinched slightly. It was the first time Nozomi fully realized just how intimidating Giovanni could be when he was angry.

"And just how long have you known about this and kept it quiet, _Akito_?" The last word had been hissed out and Nozomi shuddered slightly. Akito didn't look at anyone.

"I just found out yesterday. The Professor and I both thought it would be better that she keep it a secret." Nozomi was looking at her feet again with tears in her eyes and was shuddering. Memories were assaulting her. Horrible memories of how her aunt, uncle and cousin treated her back when she still lived in that other world. She knew that they wouldn't want her now, just like what was left of her biological family. She was different, abnormal. _A FREAK_. Suddenly, large yet infinitely gentle fingers gripped her chin (much like Professor Oak had yesterday), lifting her face until her watering jade green eyes met gentle onyx black.

"What's wrong, little one?" Giovanni asked gently as Nozomi sniffed.

"None of you'll want me anymore cause I'm a freak." Nozomi said morosely as tears silently slide down her cheeks. Giovanni's eyes widened then narrowed in understanding and anger.

"Who in the world would think that you're a freak, little one? There are plenty of psychics in this Region and even more around the world. You are _not _a freak, Nozomi-chan. Do you understand me?" Nozomi nodded weakly. "Now, who were the ones who told you that you were?"

"Watashi no shinseki...(_My relatives...)_" As she said that, Giovanni's eyes went blank—the way someone's eyes go when you're willing and ready to kill someone…_and_ you'd enjoy it. While she said that, Nozomi made a decision that hopefully wouldn't affect how the Makinos and Giovanni treated her. Giovanni's eyes softened once more and he wiped Nozomi's cheeks gently before handing her a tissue before standing up and straightening his ruffled suit.

"Now then. Let's stop that crying, alright?" Nozomi nodded quickly, blew her nose before she threw away the tissue and smiled sheepishly at everyone.

"Sono koto wa gomen'nasai…(_Sorry about that...)_" Rei gave her a loving smile before wrapping her in warm hug and gave her a light kiss to her head since Nozomi still had some problems with people touching her. Persian meanwhile licked her hand from where he was and rubbed his head against her.

"Quite alright, little one." Giovanni said before he cleared his throat. "Sate, naze anata ga okonau koto ga dekinaide kurenai ta ni nan?(_Why don't you tell us what else you can do?)_" Nozomi once again blushed slightly as she shyly nodded her head.

"I can…talk to Pokémon and understand them." Nozomi blushed brighter before she briefly buried her head against Rei, who just stroked her long auburn hair gently and comfortingly. She took a deep breath before she lifted her head to face everyone in the room and brought out both of her Pokémon. "Everyone. Before we do anything about these Pokéballs, I have to be honest. Watashi wa watashi no kako ni tsuite anata to kanzen ni shinjitsude wa nakatta(_I haven't been entirely truthful with you about my past)_." As she said that, three familiar Legendary Pokémon appeared in the room with everyone else, startling most of the room's occupants.

**_Oh, Nozomi-chan! We're here to help you tell your story to these people. Oh and fortunately none of you can't catch us for now, at least _**Mew said as she lazily circled around Nozomi. When her soft blue eyes landed on Musashi, Kojirō and Meowth, her eyes narrowed slightly before she shook her head. The other two just floated over to her to say hello then went over to Giovanni and Persian, floating around them like they did when Nozomi first met them.

**_Don't worry, Nozomi-chan. We wouldn't reveal anything that you don't want them to know about_** Celebi said before she turned to the others in the room and projected her thoughts to everyone. **_It would be best for you all to see what we saw before we got her out of that…place. Jirachi, if you would, please?_**

**_Of course_** Jirachi said projecting her thoughts as well before she revealed what the three Legendaries had observed what happened to Nozomi back in her world. The others watched, horrified as her male relatives started to beat her for the small imperfection in anything she did other than her grades for school as well as for no other reason than they could. They watched as Nozomi was starved the first day that the three watched over her. They saw her struggle to complete the tasks given to her by her female relative while the younger male was treated like a prince. They saw where she slept in the house. They saw her teachers doing nothing about the obvious bullying done against her. In fact, they even saw some of the older humans besides her family treat her as if she was some sort of dangerous creature. No one could speak until a few minutes after Jirachi finally stopped showing Nozomi's life before she came to their world.

As soon as they got over Nozomi's old home life, Hikari and Haru both jumped into Nozomi's lap and started nuzzling her. Giovanni , Persian and Akito were having trouble with controlling their anger. Rei, on the other hand, wrapped her up in another hug with tears in her eyes. Musashi, Kojirō and Meowth didn't really know Nozomi but even they knew that what she went through was not something that she shouldn't have gone through.

**_Nozomi-chan, we have to go but we'll try to check in on you when we can _**Mew said as she twirled her tail around. **_Oh, I see that you found the Pokémon that Celebi managed to convince into being put into_** **_Pokéballs. We'll be seeing you around, Nozomi-chan, so try to be safe!_** With that, the trio of Legendaries headed back to wherever it was that they came from though they all gave the auburn haired girl a hug before they left.

"Let's take a closer look at those Pokémon, please?" Nozomi asked as she pet both Hikari and Haru, trying to change the subject that had everyone so upset. Everyone nodded their head before Rei moved Nozomi to be closer to her husband, who placed an arm around the somewhat shaken girl, and went to get Nozomi something small for her to eat. The older woman soon came back in with a small sandwich for Nozomi to eat, which was gone in minutes thanks to Nozomi barely chewing. In the time that it took for Nozomi to eat the sandwich, Giovanni had gotten control over his anger at what had happened to the girl who had managed to get into his little sister's heart as well as her family and picked up one of the strange Pokéballs; the one that he had chosen had royal blue designs on it. He cautiously pressed the button.

A large bipedal Pokémon with two vicious eyes, pointed ears and a mouth full of serrated fangs erupted from the ball. It had light violet-gray skin over much of its body that was decorated with royal blue stripes, two pale violet membranes stretched between its arms and sides. It also had plate-like spines going down its back leading to its strong, triangular spade-tipped tail while its feet were talon-like. The Pokémon had to be at least four to five feet taller than Nozomi and the two other Pokémon in the room. Once the Pokémon was out of the ball, it gave a window-rattling roar as it spread its wings as if in preparation for flight. Nozomi had covered her ears to try to protect her eardrums with her eyes shut tight. When the Pokémon had stopped roaring, Nozomi uncovered her ears and opened her eyes.

**_Who dares to awaken me? _**the Pokémon snarled out while glaring at everyone. It's eyes fastened on Giovanni, who was looking at it with cool assessing eyes (unlike the others except for Nozomi) and still had the Pokémon's Pokéball in his hand. **_You!_** It moved to start an attack but Nozomi quickly moved from her place beside Ren and stepped in front of Giovanni with her arms spread while her eyes narrowed and became ice cold.

"Sore wa kare no seide wanai!(_It's not his fault!)_" Nozomi stated as she stared into the Pokémon's eyes. For a few moments, the two stared at each other. "Kare ya heya no dare o kizutsukenaide kudasai. Karera wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasedarou, watashi wa yakusoku shimasu.(_Please, don't hurt him or anyone else in the room. They wouldn't hurt you, I promise.)_"

**_Dare o, kodomo, ni tsuite no watashi o chūmon suru nodesu ka?(Who are you, child, to order me about?) _**it, a male by the sound of it, hissed as the Pokémon's eyes narrowed. Nozomi swallowed and kept eye contact with the Pokémon before she answered.

"Watashinonamaeha Nozomi to watashi wa mawari no anata no tsuyo-sa no dareka o chūmon suru koto o yumemiru koto wanai. (_My name is Nozomi and I would never dream of ordering someone of your strength around.)_" She said as the Pokémon's eyes widen in shock of the auburn haired girl's answer. The Pokémon continued to stare at her for a few minutes before he nodded and turned his gaze back to Giovanni, scrutinizing the man.

**_Kare wa kachigāru(He is worthy) _**the Pokémon finally said after a few minutes. Leaning forward, he nudged Giovanni's hand with his snout after Nozomi quickly got out of the way. Giovanni looked at Nozomi, who merely nodded her head signaling that the Pokémon wouldn't hurt him, before he started rubbing the Pokémon's snout. As he did that, the Pokémon gave a low rumble of pleasure before he spoke to Nozomi once more. **_Watashi wa kare o ukeireru. Shikashi, ima, hoka no dore mo ga narimasu.(I accept him. However now none of the others will.) _**Nozomi looked at him with confused filled eyes . **_My name, child, is Dragomir. _**The auburn haired girl merely nodded her head before she turned to Giovanni.

"Giovanni-san, this is Dragomir and according to him, since he has accepted you as his Trainer none of the others will." Nozomi said softly as Giovanni nodded at her before he recalled the Pokémon.

"It would appear that I now have an Aerodactyl." Giovanni said with a somewhat amused voice. He then turned to Musashi and Kojirō before he gestured to the Pokéballs. "You two pick one of them." The duo quickly grabbed one at random. Musashi had grabbed one that had Japanese carmine red designs on it while Kojirō had pick one that had tawny brown designs on it. Akito and Rei soon did the same with Akito taking one that had vivid orange designs while Rei had chosen one with soft grey designs, leaving behind only five of the original ten Pokéballs. A somewhat loud presence wormed it's way to the back of Nozomi's mind before whispering to her, telling her that one was for her while another was for Aiko. She quickly picked the one that was meant for her, which had mantis green zebra-stripes on it, and the one for Aiko. When Giovanni notice that that Nozomi had taken two of the Pokéballs, he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Kanojo wa kanojo ga dete shoyū shite erabu koto ga dekinakattanode, soreha, Aiko-chan no tameda. (_It's for Aiko-chan since she couldn't pick her own out.)_" Nozomi explained softly before she walked towards the room that Akito had placed Aiko in to protect her from any rampaging Pokémon. "Aiko-chan? Ai-chan! Come on out, sweetie." Shortly after Nozomi said that, Aiko poked her head out of the doorway to her room. When Aiko revealed what room she was in, Nozomi entered the room after her.

"What's going on?" Aiko asked in a demanding voice with a slight scowl on her face. "Tou-san and Kaa-san sent me out." Nozomi merely smiled and held out the Pokéball that Nozomi just knew was for the younger girl. It had soft purple and soft blue swirls on it. Aiko's eyes went wide as her mouth fell while she took it from the older auburn haired girl. When Aiko took it away from Nozomi, she accidentally hit the button on it.

Suddenly, a tall pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body and long pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side appeared. A curled lock of fur hanged over its forehead, much like its large upward-curling tail. It also had dark pink three-pointed wings on its back. Its hands had three fingers each, and its feet had two clawed toes and dark pink soles. It had a long, tightly curled tail. All over the Pokémon's body, there were soft purple and soft blue swirls. Both Nozomi and Aiko gapped at the Pokémon since it was about two to three feet taller than Aiko while it was about one or two feet taller than Nozomi.

"Clef?" It asked sleepily as it looked around. **_Doko?(Where am I?) _**a soft feminine voice asked while filled with curiosity. Nozomi pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_Clefable—the Fairy Pokémon. The evolve form of Clefairy. A timid fairy Pokémon that is rarely seen by others for it will run and hide the moment it senses others. Their ears are very sensitive, as such they do not like loud noises or busy places and can pick up sounds from far away. Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if they were flying. This bouncy step allows them to even walk on water. This Pokémon is known to take strolls on lakes during quiet moonlit nights. Clefable is said to have a protective side to those that they care for and are known to adore children as well as treat these children as their own._

Nozomi nodded to herself as she put it back into her pocket. It looked like she had managed to give the much younger girl a playmate that could be a protector if Aiko needed it.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi no namae no Aiko!(_Hello! My name's Aiko!_" the young girl said as she beamed up at the Pokémon. Nozomi wondered why it seemed like all of the Ancient Pokémon were so much larger than their descendants as she caressed her own odd Pokéball. She didn't know what Pokémon was in it but she knew that it was powerful and even despite that, the Pokémon inside of it would make a good member of her team. The Clefable, on the other hand, looked down at Aiko and laughed slightly with a soft smile.

**_Kon'nichiwa anata mo, chīsana ichi ni. Watashinonamaeha Kamilladesu(Hello to you too, little one. My name is Kamilla) _**With that, the six-year old turned to Nozomi with her eyes filled with delight.

"What'd it say, Nozomi-nee-chan?" Aiko asked as she looked up at Nozomi. Nozomi smiled lightly as she turned around before answering the younger girl.

"She said hello to you too, little one and that her name is Kamilla." With that, Aiko giggled before throwing her arms around the startled Clefable who was staring at Nozomi with curiosity filled eyes.

"You're going to love it here, Kamilla!" Aiko said before she started to babble on. "Kaa-san and Tou-san are really nice and I'll keep your Pokéball safe cause it's really pretty, and you and me'll have **so **much fun together! And maybe when Nozomi-nee-chan comes back from her Journey with all her new Pokémon, we can battle her and it'll be loads of fun so you and I'd have to practice a lot cause I wanna beat her and—"she took a deep breath before Nozomi let out giggles. The younger girl turned to the older girl with a glare and her eyes narrowed. "What're you looking at, Nozomi-nee-chan? You told me earlier that you would pick something up for me while you were out with Uncle!" Nozomi sweat-dropped before remembering something.

"Oh, yeah! I did get you something while in Pewter City! Sore wa mada watashi no tabi no aitemu no nokori no bubun to rimujin ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu.(_It should still be in the limousine with the rest of my Journey items.)_" With that, Nozomi ran out of the room and into the living room after almost running into the blue eyed woman on the way into the room.

"Hey, watch it! Oh…it's you." The blue eyed woman said as she rubbed the back of her neck before she gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry 'bout that, sweetie. I'm Musashi." The two shook hands with Nozomi blushing while ducking her head down shyly. The older woman could tell that the auburn haired girl didn't want to talk about what the group saw earlier, espically since the six year old was right next to the ten year old.

"Like I told Meowth-san earlier, my name is Yagami Nozomi but you can call me Nozomi." she said softly before looking up at the older woman with a shy smile. "Is Giovanni-san still here?" Musashi nodded her head before she stepped out of the doorway so the younger girl could get through. "Musashi-san, arigatōgozaimashita!(_Musashi-san, thank you!)_" With that the auburn haired girl walked past the older woman and went into the living room though she could tell that the older woman along with Aiko and Kamilla followed after her. "Giovanni-san! Tōsha no shōhin wa, rimujin no toranku ni mada arimasu ka?(_Are our items still in the trunk of the limousine?)_" Giovanni looked up from his cup of tea before he blinked and set it down on the table.

"Hai, which is a good thing that you reminded me of it. We'll need help to bring everything of yours in. Musashi, Kojirō, come help." Both nodded their head as they followed Giovanni and Nozomi out the door to the limousine. Akito and Rei decided that they would help too while Aiko held open the door with Kamilla keeping a close eye on the six year old in case she needed to protect the younger girl. There were almost forty bags of stuff, not counting the bags that they had left in the car which contained items Giovanni had bought for Persian.

"What **_is_** all of this stuff?" Musashi asked as she heaved two heavy bags onto the couch since the ground around it was littered with bags. Nozomi shrugged as it became obvious that she was blushing even with her tanned skin.

"I don't have any clothes that aren't Rei-san's old clothes or anything else to take with me on my Journey...heck, I didn't even a toothbrush. Then again, have I ever?" Nozomi said as she brought in two of the more light weight bags though the last part she muttered to herself but all of the adults heard. "No, I don't think I ever did. I think I just used mouthwash." She shook her head before she started looking through the bags in earnest, trying to find the PokéDoll she had spotted in Pewter City and had gotten for Aiko. While she did that, Rei started going through the clothes, folding them and putting them in separate piles so she could go through them later. Soon there was a muffled "Ah-Ha!" from somewhere in the pile since somehow they had managed to lose sight of Nozomi.

Her head popped out and soon the rest of her body followed with one small bag that was done in baby blue and fuchsia rose(Aiko's favorite colors). She happily gave it to the younger girl who opened it and pulled out the Pichu PokéDoll before tackling Nozomi in a hug cause Nozomi to once again stiffen slightly before slowly relaxing. Once she was relaxed, Nozomi laughed and hugged her back before spinning the two of them in a circle. The adults smiled sadly at Nozomi before shaking their heads and getting the young girls' attention so they could start to take items out to put the items away.

There were thirteen jeans (in blue, grey, black, and green), eleven pants (in cameo, blue, and grey while some had lots of pockets and others were more like work pants), four shorts (jeans and black) and two one piece swimsuits. Nozomi had also gotten two dresses (one in white and gold while the other was black and silver), fourteen shirts (in the same colors as the jeans), five sweaters (in green, pink, purple, blue and grey), and four jackets (in the same colors as jeans in cameo and cotton). Not only that, she had also gotten some work boots, tennis shoes, sneaker and finally some pjs along with plently of underwear and socks. Everything that she and Giovanni had gotten for her actually fit her unlike the clothing that she was wearing.

"You really did spoil her, aniki." Rei said softly to her older brother as she looked through all the items that they had gotten during their shopping trip earlier. Giovanni just shrugged nonchalant as if he hadn't spent over four hundred dollars on a child that he barely knew and had just met a day ago. "Where are we supposed to put all of this stuff?" Giovanni rifled through some more bags and eventually pulled out six long plastic shelf-like items with white lids.

"Just store them in these." he said easily as he handed them over to her to fill. "They're water-proof." Nozomi quickly got three pairs of jeans along with enough shirts to last her a while and put them in her backpack. Once those were in, she started putting in all of her various supplies for her Journey and by the time she was done, she still had more than enough room in the main part even though most of the pockets were nearly full. Slightly surprised, she simply stared at the backpack in shock before she shook her head.

"Persian-san, you really can pick a bag." Nozomi said before she rubbed his head. Persian just groomed himself with a pleased look on his face. Nozomi shook her head before she started going through the other bags. She eventually found some Pokémon Treats which she put in one of the pockets along with a pink flashlight and some extra batteries. Carefully and reverently she placed the two books Akito had given her into the front pocket, right under where the majority of the cherry blossom petals and plum blossom petals were located.

As Nozomi was going through one of the bags, she tripped and fell hard on her bum which sent her odd Pokéball rolling out of her pocket. She scrambled after it and grabbed it before it could roll under the couch. Her finger accidently pressed the button and red light erupted from the ball. Everyone froze as a large shape started to form. Suddenly, Nozomi found herself staring into the dark sapphire blue eyes of a draconic bipedal Pokémon that was primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which was burning with a very large flame. Not only that the Pokémon had a long neck, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. Two fangs were visible since its mouth was closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprouted from its back, and a horn-like appendage jutted out from the third joint of each wing. It's arms were short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb had three white claws while it's legs were stocky. Not only that but along the Pokémon's back, the Pokémon's orange scales were decorated with mantis green tiger stripes that went all the way down to the very tip of the Pokémon's tail while the teal underside of the wings had forest green stripes. The Pokémon was taller than her by at least four feet and that was at the head of the Pokémon. However what really caught her eye, though, were its' two visible fangs. The visible fangs reached the Pokémon's chin and looked to be razor sharp. Nozomi straightened herself from her position on the floor while clutching the Pokéball to her chest. The two of them simply stared at each other for long time with their eyes locked on the other's when the Pokémon slowly nodded its' head to Nozomi, who merely curtsied back while keeping eye contact with the Pokémon. Somehow she knew that this Pokémon was a Charizard.

"Lady Charizard, I welcome you with an open heart." she said simply and somewhat formally on instinct with a soft voice. The Ancient Pokémon's lips twitched slightly upward as it moved to crouch down.

**_Hatchling, I thank you for allowing me to be here. As my thanks, you may know my name. My name is Daphne_** the Charizard said with a soft slightly rumbling soprano that made Nozomi smile widely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Daphne-sama. Giovanni-san's Persian calls me cub, just like you call me hatchling." she told the Pokémon who was looking over at the Classy Cat Pokémon with a slightly warm smile but wary eyes. Persian looked over at her before getting up. Once he was up on his paws, he stalked forward with his eyes narrowed assessing the much larger Pokémon while wondering if she was a threat to _his_ cub. Finally, he nodded his head in greeting and gave Nozomi's face a gentle lick before trotting back over to his Trainer to sit at his feet. Daphne let out a slightly rumbling chuckle that was seemed to Nozomi to be more of a growl before she raised her head slightly and Nozomi instinctively lifted the Ancient Pokémon's Pokéball. Daphne pressed her nose to the button and returned to it. Once the Ancient Charizard had returned to the Pokéball, the room was silent for a few minutes.

"Well…now that we're all done unpacking and we've met Nozomi-chan's newest Pokémon, what do you say to having dinner?" Giovanni said finally as he smiled slightly at the ten year old girl. Nozomi, Aiko, Meowth and Kojirō all cheered as they rushed into the kitchen. The rest of the group all shared a look that said just one word as they followed after the five that were now doing something in the kitchen.

Kids.

* * *

**A/N2:I hope that everyone's enjoyed this new chapter! As I told you before, please review! Reviews help me to improve my writing for the story. Admittedly, I had problems with revealing the abuse and neglect Nozomi went through but over all I'm happy with it and I hope that you all enjoyed it as well.  
**


End file.
